Heaven and Hell
by april darawich
Summary: Dara and Lucas have now been married ten years and have overcome many obstacles to their lives. Can they now face the hardest, the return of Lucas' father from Hell?


HEAVEN AND HELL  
The weather had turned slightly chilly, due mostly to the dark clouds, which were now covering the sun. But despite the chill the families of the cadets graduating remained steadfast in their seats each determined to see their son, brother, grandson, or whatever relation they might be walk proudly across the stage to receive the piece of parchment which dictated that each was now a fully certified member of the brother hood of law enforcement.  
  
The commandant of the academy, having finished his speech of hope and pride in the future officers exiting from his command and into the various precincts thru the state of South Carolina, cleared his throat as he intoned, "And now I have the honor of bestowing the award for excellence to a young man, who not only has the highest grade point average in the history of the academy, with the exception of one other, who ironically is this young man's father, but is also our youngest cadet to graduate, Caleb Buck."  
  
Everyone applauded Caleb's achievement including his parents who were sitting at the front of the audience smiling proudly as they watched him walk up to the podium. Caleb rose from his seat to advance to the podium to receive the plaque commemorating his achievements as well as the congratulations of his superior officer.  
  
Dara Buck watched proudly as her son walked across the platform.  
  
Although Caleb was her son by adoption, she had never considered him to be in anyway less wanted or loved then the children she had given birth to.  
  
Remembering the first time she had seen him as a child of eleven she shook her head as she took in his appearance now, realizing how much he had changed in the past ten years. At eleven he had been a gangly boy, but at twenty-one he was almost as tall as his father only missing by an inch or so, as well as having filled out to take after his father by having broad shoulders and a very stubborn nature.  
  
Glancing at her husband she had to smile to herself as she contemplated the lack of changes in his own appearance.  
  
Lucas Buck was now a man of fifty-one and although she could see a touch of gray here and there in his hair, he had not changed otherwise in the ten years of their marriage.  
  
Lucas had been contemplating the same thoughts about his wife as he caught her perusal of his appearance. Smiling he took her hand in his and squeezed it as he winked at her.  
  
Even though she was now thirty-six years old Lucas saw no signs of it in her angelic face, she hadn't seemed to age a day since they were married, even now she still didn't look the age she was on their wedding day.  
  
Caleb took the podium and glanced lovingly at his parents as well as his siblings and fiancé. Clearing his throat he began to speak, having been asked to say a few words in regards to his achievement.  
  
"I'd like to thank Commandant Jansen for the patience and time he gave to each of us, making our training just a bit more bearable, as well as our instructors for their knowledge and willingness to answer any and all of our questions. But on a more personal note, I'd like to thank my fiancé for her patience and support at the career I've chosen, as well as my father for all the advice, and most importantly I want to thank my mother for her support and love, although she wasn't very enthusiastic at the idea of my being an officer."  
  
Lucas shook his head at his son's statement, to say Dara hadn't been very receptive at the idea of her son being on the police force was to say the least an understatement.  
  
Caleb had graduated early from the University of South Carolina; having devoted himself to his studies it was no surprise when he had graduated among the top of his class. When he had been home for about three weeks he had ventured to the sheriff's office to see his father.  
  
Lucas could remember the look of uncertainty on his son's face when he announced his intentions to follow his father's footsteps, although he wasn't certain he would ever want to be sheriff.  
  
Lucas sat back and looked at him hesitantly asking, "Son, are you sure this is what you want to do? I mean I'm flattered, but I don't want you to feel you have to do this to satisfy me." \  
  
Caleb shook his head as he stated, "I'm not doing this to satisfy you, I want to do this for me."  
  
Nodding acceptance of his son's statement he ventured, "You know you have to get this past your mother, she's not going to be very thrilled with this."  
  
Caleb nodded as he asked, "I know would you help me tell her?"  
  
Lucas sighed, he knew this would definitely be a topic subject for debate between him self and his wife. Finally, he gave his consent as he offered, "I'll let you tell her and I'll back you up."  
  
When they got home that night it was to find Dara as well as Trina, Caleb's fiancée in the kitchen preparing supper.  
  
Dara smiled as she heard the clamor of their five-year-old daughter running to the hall to greet her father. Lucas came up the hall holding Ria, followed by Caleb.  
  
Kissing his wife and nodding to his future daughter in law he looked around and asked, "Where are the other three heathens?"  
  
Dara looked at him crossly as she asked, "Would you please not refer to them as 'heathens'. Reisa, Rinie and Alex are at Loris', the twins have a science project due tomorrow and Matt is helping them with it, it was a little out of my league so he volunteered and Rinie went for company."  
  
Dara looked at him suspiciously as she stated more than asked, "All right what is it? You want to tell me something."  
  
Lucas nodded as he offered, "Well not me, but Caleb has something to discuss with you." Dara cast a glance at her eldest son as she took a seat and patiently waited for him to begin the conversation.  
  
Caleb took the chair across from his mother as he began cautiously. "Mom, you know now that I'm out of college I have to find a career right?' Dara nodded her head remaining silent. Caleb glanced at his father for an indication of the best way to proceed, seeing his motion to continue he expounded, "Well I've given it a lot of consideration and I've decided that what I want to do is enroll in the law enforcement academy and become an officer."  
  
Dara looked at him in disbelief, then, to her husband as she asked accusingly, "Did you know about this?" Lucas shook his head, as he informed her, "Not till about half an hour ago."  
  
Ria, who had been sitting on her father's lap asked brightly, "Is Caleb going to be a policeman like you, daddy?' Before Lucas could answer, Dara stated, "No Ria, he is not."  
  
Caleb looked at his mother imploringly, "Come on mom this is what I want to do. You don't mind dad being in law enforcement, why me?'  
  
Dara lifted her head slightly as she answered, "That's different, your father was sheriff way before I ever even met him. He's been doing it for more years than any one knows." Turning to Trina she asked accusingly, "Did you know about this?" Trina looked uncomfortably to Caleb for assistance. She was very fond of Dara and the last thing she wanted to do was anger her, but she didn't want to lie either.  
  
Caleb seeing her discomfort answered for her, "She knew I was considering it, yes. And before you say anything, I asked her not to tell anyone, and since she's going to be my wife her first loyalty is to me. Just like yours is to dad."  
  
Dara looked at her husband, knowing she couldn't argue that particular point, for some backing, "Well aren't you going to say something?' Lucas looked at her in defiance, "Darlin what would you like me to say? I don't have any objections to this, Caleb's got a good head on his shoulders, due mostly to your influence. He's been considering this for a while so it's not a fly by night idea, what argument could I possibly offer?" Dara glared at all three as she pushed her chair away to stand and stated angrily, "Fine" With that she stalked off upstairs to be alone.  
  
Venturing back downstairs later that night, after the kids had all been sent to bed and Caleb and Trina had went out for the evening, she found her husband watching TV. Standing in the doorway she asked, "Mind some company?" Looking up he shook his head as he moved to the end of the couch and made room for her next to him. Leaning next to him as he placed his arm around her shoulder she asked, "Why does Caleb want to go in law enforcement? With the grades he made he could be anything he wants." Lucas nodded his agreement with her statement as he explained, "That's right he can, and he wants to be in law enforcement." Dara sighed in frustration as she ventured, "But why? It's depressing, not to mention the danger."  
  
Lucas looked at her questioningly as he asked, "Let me ask you something, why did you want to become a grief counselor?" Dara looked at him in disbelief, "Because I wanted to help people and make a difference." Lucas raised an eyebrow as he continued, "But why, it's depressing and potentially dangerous."  
  
Dara narrowed her gaze at him, then, nodded her head as she replied crossly, "Very smart Lucas, turn my own psychology against me." Lucas chuckled as he replied, "Thanks honey I've been waiting ten years to do that. But do you understand now why he wants to do this?" Dara sighed in acceptance as she nodded, "Yes I do. I'm still not happy with it, but I do understand it and I'll go along with it." Placing a kiss on her cheek he smiled, "That's my girl."  
  
Lucas was brought back to the present by the applause as Caleb took his seat once more. Finally, the Commandant began calling the graduates forward to receive their certificates.  
  
Once the ceremony was over with, Lucas and Dara were hard pressed to contain their four younger children as they ran to find their brother. Caleb came over carrying Ria with Reisa, Alex and Rinie all in tow. Joining his parents and Trina he hugged his mother, kissed his fiancé, and shook his father's hand.  
  
Lucas looked at his son in seriousness as he informed him, "We're proud of you son, graduating top of your class. Now let me ask you this, have you considered where you're going to go from here?" Caleb nodded as he informed them, "I've been offered a place with the state troopers." Seeing his mother's look of disappointment he offered, "But Trina and I have been discussing it and we think the other offer would be for the best." Dara asked unenthusiastically, "What offer is that, honey?" Trina and Caleb exchanged conspiring looks as he replied, "A spot with the Fulton County Sheriff's department."  
  
Dara looked up surprised, then, to her husband as she brightened, "Did you know about this?" Lucas shrugged, "Yes and no. I knew we put in an offer for a new deputy but I didn't know whether it would be Caleb or not." Smiling she hugged her son tightly as she stated, "Well if you have to be in law enforcement I guess there are worse things than having you stay in Trinity and working with your father." Shaking his head at her Lucas motioned to the car as he stated, "I think we better go it's about to start pouring and since Caleb's all ready loaded everything we can go ahead and leave." With that he lead the way to the parking lot.  
  
Later that evening all their friends were gathered around to celebrate Caleb's graduation, including the Crowers, Selena Coombs, Ben Healy and Floyd, among others such as members of Trina's family who had grown very fond of Caleb.  
  
After most of the company had left with the exception of Trina's parents, the adults were sitting around the kitchen table, which had become the center of their house over the years, when Lucas asked Caleb and Trina, "Well now that Caleb's graduated from the academy and you've about finished with your training for teaching assistant Trina, when are you two planning on getting married?"  
  
Trina cast her eyes downward as Caleb embarrassingly explained, "Actually dad we were discussing that earlier and we were hoping to put a little money away to buy a house first, so it will probably be a little while yet."  
  
Lucas looked at his wife as well as Trina's parents conspiringly. Nodding to his wife, Dara spoke up. "I guess if you kids were able to find someplace decent to rent that wasn't very expensive than you'd be able to go ahead and get married when you want and still be able to save some money." Caleb nodded, "Yeah, but that's hard to do these days and I want us to be able to have a nice home when we start. I want to be able to give Trina the kind of life she deserves, like dad did with you."  
  
Dara smiled lovingly at the young couple as Lucas reached in his pocket and tossed a set of keys on the table. Looking at the ring curiously, Caleb as well as Trina glanced up in curiosity, "What are these dad?" Lucas motioned his head towards Dara as he spoke, "They're the keys to your mother's house by the river. It's a wedding present from your mother and I. But understand, we're not giving it to you, your mother and I have been talking about it for a while, that's why we kept it, so that when you kids get married you can live there until you're able to save enough to purchase your own homes."  
  
Dara smiled as she remembered the arguments they had had over the subject. Lucas had wanted to buy the kids a house, but Dara had argued that if they saved for it and bought it themselves they would appreciate it a lot more. Finally agreeing, they had compromised and came to this solution. They had conferred with the Langleys and all had agreed with the proposition that since the Bucks had provided a house the Langleys would help with furnishing the house.  
  
Ann and Evan smiled at the look of joy on their daughter's face as they informed her, "We're going to help you kids furnish the house since Dara and Lucas are providing it." Jumping from their seats the young couple hugged each of their parents in gratitude.  
  
Lucas sensing something was bothering his son asked, "Something bothering you about this son?" Caleb sighed as he nodded, "Yes sir, it's not that we don't appreciate this, but I just don't want a house handed to us." Lucas nodded his agreement as he stated, "Okay, fair enough. You have a dollar on you?" Caleb glanced at his father, puzzled, as he reached in his pocket and handed his father a dollar bill. Taking the paper from his son he nodded, "all right you've just paid the rent on the house for the first twenty years, fair enough?" Caleb smiled, as Dara asked, "So now, when's the wedding?"  
  
Caleb and Trina married a month later in a small ceremony, just after Trina received her final accreditation for teaching assistant. Both had insisted on just family and close friends attending, stating that they would much rather spend the money that would go into a large wedding on their new house.  
  
Lucas couldn't help remembering his own wedding day ten years prior as both Caleb and Trina had opted, as Dara and Lucas had, to have the ceremony on the pier behind their new home.  
  
Noticing the far away look on her husband's face Dara leaned closer and whispered quietly, "What are you thinking?" Lucas turned and placed his hand over the one she had laid on his arm as he replied, "I was thinking that even though she makes a beautiful bride, she doesn't even begin to touch how beautiful you were when we got married, and for that matter how beautiful you still are." Dara clutched his hand tighter in response as the minister said the final prayers for the newlyweds, then, pronounced them man and wife.  
  
After Caleb had lifted Trina's veil and kissed her as his wife, the minister addressed the group gathered, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to present Mr. and Mrs. Caleb Buck." Everyone applauded as the couple made their way to the porch to cut the wedding cake.  
  
Kara and Mara, Dara's sisters, approached their sister after congratulating their nephew and new niece. Teasing, Mara stated, "Well I guess we know which one of us is going to be a grandmother first, don't we?" Dara glared at her sister in annoyance as she replied, "Very funny big sister." Kara put her arm around her younger sister, "You know we're just picking, actually Jack and I were making bets on how long before you're calling to tell us you're pregnant again." Dara shook her head, "Well don't put any money on it sister dear, I don't see that happening. I'm thirty-six and I think I've earned a break from childbirth, after three pregnancies and five children, wouldn't you say?"  
  
Mara looked at her sister questioningly as she asked, "Tell me something, you haven't had a tubal legation have you?" Dara shook her head in response as her sister continued, "and we know from experience that the pill isn't full proof." Turing to Kara she asked brightly, "hey, can I still get in on that bet?" Dara rolled her eyes in frustration at her sister's jest as she wandered off to mingle with everyone else.  
"Matt you have got to be kidding me right?" Dara was standing in Matt Crower's office, listening to the results from her latest examination.  
  
Since she had been diagnosed with Chronic Fatigue Syndrome during her pregnancy with Ria, her five-year-old daughter, Lucas, as well as Matt had insisted she have a physical at least every six months, just to be on the safe side. Even though the episodes with the disease weren't as frequent as they had been before, she still had times when she was totally debilitated with the symptoms. She had been prepared for Matt to tell her the symptoms were about to take a downswing, but his diagnosis had caught her totally unaware.  
  
Taking in the look on his friend's face he leaned forward resting his arms on the desk as he eyed her questioningly, "Dara, didn't you have any suspicions that this might be the problem?" Dara shook her head vigorously as she asked, "Matt, did I ever suspect it before?" Matt sat back and shook his head admitting he saw her point. "Well, there's no mistake here, you are definitely pregnant again."  
  
Dara sat back in her chair and looked out the window. She hadn't been feeling great lately, but she also hadn't been feeling sick either, so Matt's diagnosis was a shock to her system.  
  
Trying to lighten the mood he pointed out, "Hey, you're acting like it's the end of the world, you know you're only thirty-six, there are women out there that age who are just starting they're families." Dara turned and answered icily, "I'm sure there are, however, the key phrase is that they're starting, I've already given birth to four children Matt. I thought I was done with babies, at least until Caleb and Trina start having theirs."  
  
Matt nodded; to be honest he was fully expecting to be diagnosing Trina as pregnant any day now. She and Caleb had been married for three months and remembering the path Dara and Lucas had taken, it wouldn't be shocking to him if Caleb went down the same road.  
  
Leaving Matt's office Dara tried to decide what she wanted to do. Looking at her watch she saw that she still had another three hours before the kids would be released from class, including Ria who attended kindergarten. Starting the car she decided that she needed to talk to her husband very badly. Parking the car she ventured inside to find Lucas laughing and cutting up with both Ben and Floyd.  
  
Catching sight of her Lucas was about to smile brightly until he noticed the look on her face, frowning he asked with concern, "What is it darlin? What did Crower say?" Seeing that she was holding back tears he walked over and put his arm around her shoulder to lead her in his office as he offered, "All right let's go in my office and talk."  
  
Watching as Lucas shut the door for privacy, Floyd, who was organizing files asked, "What's your guess, pregnant?" Ben, who was filling out paperwork, nodded, "Yeah that would be my guess." Looking up Ben asked "Same amount as before?" Placing a five-dollar bill on the desk he nodded, "You're on."  
  
Sitting her in a chair, Lucas perched on the edge of his desk and looked down at her, worried, "All right darlin, what's the matter? Are you going to have to go in the hospital again?" Dara looked up and despite her attempts to try and hold them back, the tears started pouring down her face. Lucas knelt in front of her, frightened that she had discovered something much worse than CFS. Placing his hands on either side of her face he looked her in her eyes as he vowed, "Baby, whatever it is we'll get through it together, I promise. Now, what's the matter?" Dara looked at him sadly as she stated, "I'm pregnant again." Lucas smiled, despite himself, relieved that this was the news and not some grim diagnosis. Stroking her cheek while pushing her hair away from her face he asked, "Is that what you're upset about, honey?" Dara nodded, then, burying her face against his chest began crying. Lucas held her close as he attempted to comfort her, holding her away from him he asked, "Darlin, why are you so upset by this? I think it's great news."  
  
Dara glared at him as she brushed the tears away and voiced angrily, "You would. You don't have to lay on the table in eight months or go thru the morning sickness, or suffer from being tired all the time and you're back hurting."  
  
Lucas pulled back taken off guard by her show of temper. Not certain how to proceed he nodded his head in agreement of her statement. "All right Dara, I can see you're still in shock about this so we'll discuss it later on tonight when I get home. Is that okay with you?" Dara's sighed in regret at her burst of temper, then, nodding her head in agreement stated, "I'm sorry, you're right, let's discuss this later tonight." With that, she got up and left his office.  
Lucas walked thru the front door later that evening surprised by the quiet he heard thru the house. With four young children their home was usually a buzz of activity and noise. Searching through the house he found Dara on the living room sofa with several books scattered on the table in front of her. When he gently touched her shoulder she jumped in shock, having not heard the front door open or close, bringing his hand from behind his back he handed her a dozen pink roses. Glancing up at him she stated, "They're beautiful, but what did I do to deserve these?" Lucas shrugged as he wrapped his arms around her and replied, "I didn't realize that I needed a special reason to bring my wife flowers." Dara shook her head as she sighed, I guess you don't."  
  
Motioning his hand to indicate the books on the table he asked, "What are all these?" Picking one up she answered quietly, "There the kids baby books. I was just thinking about when they were all little." Flipping through the pages she indicated a photo and inquired, "Remember this?" Lucas glanced at the photo and recalled it vividly. "Yes I do. That was just a few minutes after the twins were born." Dara chuckled at the photo, "God, I looked terrible, and I remember feeling even worse, at least until the pain medication kicked in." Lucas shook his head as he ran his finger lightly over her shoulder. "That's not how I remember it. To me you looked absolutely beautiful, even more so when you had those babies in your arms." Dara turned and reached up to place her hand against his cheek. "You, my love, are definitely biased. You think I'm beautiful whether I'm dressed in a ball gown or an old pair of jeans." Lucas nodded his head in agreement with her statement, "That's one hundred percent accurate darlin, and I always will feel that way about you." Glancing around he asked, "Speaking of the kids, where are they?" Dara answered his inquiry, "Well, Reisa and Rinie had a slumber party to go to, Alex had a sleep over with some of his friends and Caleb and Trina came by to ask if they could take Ria off our hands for a day or two. Given our earlier conversation I thought that it might not be such a bad idea."  
  
Lucas eyed her critically, "I take it then that you're in the mood to discuss you're earlier news?" Dara gave a slight nod to indicate her willingness to discuss the subject. Motioning to the photo albums in front of her she explained wistfully, "You know, when Matt told me I was pregnant again the only thing I could think about was all the rough times we went through, Dr. Hansen, Landrum, and Garrett Darvin. Not to mention the early labor, the c-section, giving birth to Ria upstairs, and it all frightened me, all I could think of was what will we have to cope with this time. Then, when I got home and thought about it I got the baby books out and remembered why it was that I forgot all the horrible things, because once I got to hold the kids in my arms all the pain and fear vanished. I miss that feeling of wonder that I always got when I held them when they were babies." Lucas sat next to her and took her hands in his and asked softly, "I take it then, that you're not upset at the idea of having another baby anymore?" Tilting her head to the side she smiled as she shook her head.  
  
Pulling her close, Lucas vowed, "I'm not going to promise that there wont be any problems to work through, but whatever happens, we're in this together." Reaching up she kissed him as she returned, "I've always known that, and if I remember the drill, you get to tell the kids about this one."  
Dara had decided to have a large family dinner on Sunday to give them a chance to tell the other children about the new baby. The kids all stayed at their friends until then, so Dara and Lucas took the opportunity to call Dara's sister, Kara.  
  
Dara had told Lucas about Kara and Jack's bet on how much longer before they were announcing another baby's impending birth. Lucas sat at the table listening as Dara phoned her sister, "Hi, Kara? Yeah, it's just me. Look, I have a question, what was that you were telling me at Caleb's wedding? Yeah, about the bet you and Jack had. You bet that it would be another year before we were having another baby and Jack bet that I'd be pregnant before the end of this one? Well Kara, I think you had better pay up. Yes, I found out yesterday. He's thrilled about it, but when was he ever not? Okay you too, bye." Hanging up she smiled as she stated, "Well, Jack gets breakfast in bed for a week, so we're definitely his favorite in laws at the moment." Lucas laughed at her statement as he silently hoped that telling they're children would go as easily.  
  
Caleb and Trina showed up early, bringing Ria back. With the girls got home shortly after, followed by Alex. Once everyone had eaten, Lucas motioned for Reisa and Rinie to help their mother and Trina to clear the table. When that was accomplished he had them to all take their seats as he stated, "I need to talk to you all, seriously."  
  
Everyone focused they're attention on Lucas as he folded his hands on the table and leaned forward, "There isn't a tactful or easy way to say this, so I'm just going to come to the point and then we can discuss it. You're mother had her check up on Friday, and although we didn't plan this, we're not unhappy about it either. You're mother is going to have another baby." Everyone's face, with the exception of Caleb, mirrored surprise and disbelief.  
  
Reisa was the first to speak as she exclaimed, "You can't be pregnant, you're thirty-six years old." Lucas shook his head at his eldest daughter, who was the image of her mother with long, dark, red hair highlighted with gold, as well as deep, sea green eyes. But the temper she had acquired came strictly from her father.  
  
"Reisa, I hate to be the one to tell you this and I know you know about the facts of life, because you're mother and I explained them to you, but until you're mother goes through menopause, she's still able to become pregnant."  
  
Alex, who was a younger version of his father and brother, asked, "But dad, you're over fifty."  
  
Dara addressed her youngest son as she stated, "Alex, honey, we had the same talk with you, a man can make a baby until that part of him just doesn't work anymore."  
  
Lucas glanced at his two youngest daughters inquiring, "Well, don't the two of you have any questions or comments?"  
  
Rinie, who was a mixture of both her parents, with hair the color of her father's but eyes that resembled her mother's shook her head as she replied, "I don't think it's a good idea."  
  
Dara watched her daughter carefully; out of all her children Rinie always seemed to be the one who was the quietest and most thoughtful, as she asked, "Why not, honey?"  
  
Rinie looked up at her mother with tears in her eyes as she stood, "Because I remember when you had to have Ria here at home. I can remember all the blood on the front of you're dress and daddy having to carry you because you were so bad, I thought you were going to die." With that she turned and ran to her bedroom crying.  
  
Ria looked up at first her mother then her father as she asked timidly, "Did you really almost die trying to have me mommy, did I almost kill you?"  
  
Dara motioned for the little girl to come sit in her lap as she explained, "No baby, you didn't, there was this big mean dog that knocked mommy down, and it was almost time for you to be born anyway. But the dog kicked me in my stomach and caused a few problems when I had you, but it wasn't your fault. Do you understand?" Nodding her head in acceptance of her mother's explanation she went to sit in her oldest brother's lap.  
  
Turning to her eldest son Dara asked, "Well, you've been very quiet about the subject." Caleb shrugged, as he stated, "Not much for me to say, if you and dad are okay with it then so am I. I'll worry about you, but I always do anyway." Dara reached out and patted his hand.  
  
Lucas stood to go and talk to their daughter, but Dara motioned for him to sit stating, "No, let her have a little time to herself, I'll talk to her in a little while."  
  
After Caleb and Trina had volunteered to take the twins and Ria outside to play some ball, Dara decided to venture upstairs to discuss Rinie's fear over a new baby.  
  
Lucas had offered to do it for her but she had refused, reminding him, "No, I need to talk to her. You know she's always been more sensitive than the rest of the kids, and she's always taken things more to heart than the others, I'll talk to her. Maybe if she sees that I'm not afraid, then she won't be either." Lucas nodded his agreement with her statement and went outside to join the fun.  
  
Dara rapped lightly on the door to Rinie's bedroom before she opened it, poking her head around the door she looked at her daughter thoughtfully before she asked, "Mind if I come in?" Rinie sat up and brushed the tears away before she shook her head and made room for her mother to sit next to her. After Dara had taken the place indicated by her, Rinie looked down at the floor as she asked, "Are you going to fuss at me for what I said?" Dara hugged her daughter close to her, as she stated, "No. But I do think we need to talk about this, don't you?" Looking at her mother in uncertainty she asked, "Why do you want to have another baby, mama? You've already got all of us, isn't that enough?" Dara reached out and cupped her daughter's face as she explained, "Baby, having a baby isn't about whether or not you think you have enough children, or whether you don't think the one's you have are enough for you."  
  
Rinie watched her mother's face carefully as she asked, "Then what is it about, mama?"  
  
Dara sighed as she realized that now was the time to have a discussion about the relationship between a man and a woman with her daughter. Choosing her words carefully she asked, "You know that your father and I love each other very much don't you?" Rinie nodded her head in agreement with the statement. "Well, when a man and woman love each other the way we do, there's a physical side to that love."  
  
Glancing at her mother in dawning comprehension she asked, "Is that when they have sex?"  
  
Dara considered the right way to explain her answer, "Well, that is the technical term for what a man and woman do, yes. But, you should really only engage in that particular activity when you really and truly care about the other person, when you love them. That's what makes the difference between having sex and making love. When you have sex you're just performing a function with your body, but when you make love it means a lot more because you're bringing your, heart and soul into it as well as your body. Making love is when you want to be as close to the person you love as you can possibly be, and it's also how you give something of yourself to that person. Do you understand?"  
  
Rinie considered a second before she asked, "That's what you and daddy do? You make love to each other, not just have sex?"  
  
Dara considered the close interweaving she and Lucas had always had in their lovemaking. They not only merged their bodies, but their hearts, minds and souls as well. Thinking on this she stated, "Yes honey, that's exactly what we do. And that's how we made all of you children, through our love for each other."  
  
Rinie considered a second, "But does it always have to mean having another baby? Why can't you just not have this one, you had such a hard time last time?"  
  
Dara sighed as she decided to share with her daughter what she had not wanted to ever tell any of her children. "Rinie, it doesn't always mean that I have to have another baby. But the fact is, that just as you and your sisters and brothers were all God's will, this baby is too. I'm going to tell you something that I don't want you to ever say anything about to your sisters or brothers. Promise?" Nodding her head in agreement she crossed her finger over her heart as she solemnly swore, "Cross my heart and hope to die, mama."  
  
Dara took a deep breath as she began. "When your father and I had been married for about six months I found out I was pregnant with Reisa and Alex. Your father and I both wanted children but I wasn't sure that he wanted them that soon after getting married. But he was happy from the first. Do you remember a bedtime story your father told you kids one time, about the princess and the knight?"  
  
Rinie furrowed her brow as she searched her memory for the tale; finally she brightened as she asked, "The one about how the princess brought her mother to a new kingdom and how the knight had to protect the princess because people were trying to hurt her?"  
  
Dara nodded as she smiled at her daughter's quick intelligence. "That's right angel, that's the one. Well your father was describing what we had been through. The doctor that I had when I was first pregnant with the twins was out to punish your father for something he blamed him for. And he decided to use me to do that; he was giving me a lot of bad medication to keep me very sick. When daddy decided to take me to another doctor, this man gave me a shot that was meant to stop my heart and kill me, as well as your brother and sister." Dara continued as she watched the astonished look on her daughter's face, "Then, when I was pregnant with you, there was this man who thought he was in love with me. He had been following me since I was in high school, but I didn't know it. He decided that I should be married to him and not your father, so he fixed it so that my car would break down and he could get me in his car, then, he kidnapped me. He told me that he knew I was pregnant, but he still wanted me with him. But he was going to force me to have and abortion, do you know what that is?"  
  
Rinie nodded solemnly as she explained, "It's where they kill the baby when it's still inside the mommy's tummy, isn't it?"  
  
Dara agreed continuing, "Yes, anyway this man was a psychiatrist at the hospital so he knew how to perform one. He had gotten all the equipment and had drugged me so I couldn't fight him." Rinie asked quietly, "What happened?"  
  
Dara swallowed hard, forcing the memories she had buried back down as she continued, "Your father figured out what was going on and found me just before this man was about to start. The man accidentally injected himself with morphine and it killed him. Then, the day after Christmas when you were born, I went into labor early and fell halfway down the stairs." Pulling her blouse up to reveal her stomach, she pointed to a long thin line that ran along her abdomen and stated, "That's the scar where Dr. Matt had to perform an emergency c-section to deliver you because I was having such a difficult time. Do you remember that man that you didn't like that gave us such a bad time when I was pregnant with Ria?"  
  
Rinie dug through her memory then asked, "The one who was in daddy's office that one day? The one who kissed your hand?" Dara nodded, "That's him. He did a lot of horrible things to us when I was expecting Ria. He sent that spider to my birthday party, he released a huge snake in our house on Christmas, When your father and I had our anniversary, he started a fight with your father and hit me, and it almost made me lose the baby. Then he let that big dog in our yard, that dog kicked me in my stomach, that's why I was bleeding so bad and had such a bad time with your sister."  
  
Dara pulled her daughter closer as she explained, "I tell you that to tell you this. No matter how horrible all of that was, whenever you kids were put into my arms for the first time, it made every bit of it worthwhile for me, if I had to do it again to get you children, I would. Now as far as this new baby, I'm not saying there may not be a problem, but this baby is as wanted as all of you are and I want you to understand that."  
  
Rinie hugged her mother tightly as she nodded, "All right mama, I'll still be scared, but now that I know you're not having the baby because you have to, that it's because you want to, I feel better about it." Dara smiled as she pushed the girl's hair back, "Good, now lets go downstairs and have some fun with everyone else."  
  
Dara had thoroughly enjoyed the day with her family, although the activities were nothing more than just joking and kidding around with each other.  
  
After Caleb and Trina had left that evening and the rest of the children were settled into bed, Dara crawled into her own bed, weary from the day's activities. Lucas turned from the book he was reading as she released a relieved sigh when she laid down. Watching her with concern as he considered the possibility that she may have over exerted her self, he inquired, "Tired darlin?"  
  
Dara curled up next to him as she stated, "Just a little. But I got to have some fun with the kids, so it doesn't bother me." Lucas wrapped his arms around her as he pulled her closer to him as he settled down to find some rest.  
The fires of Hell can be not only torturous with their searing flames, which sear the doomed occupants with their never ending heat and pain, but they can also serve as a window for a tortured, twisted soul to conduct they're own tours into voyeurism. Gabriel Buck had quickly become an authority of that particular vice.  
  
He had witnessed his son's lurid episodes with various women, as well as the various dealings Lucas had conducted since Gabriel's arrival in this pit of despair. Although Lucas had been the one to send him on his way here, Gabriel had no harsh feelings towards him. Instead he had felt pride with every soul Lucas had corrupted, as well as the webs of seduction he had woven in various women's lives. It had made the eternity he had had to endure to this point worthwhile, until now.  
  
Lucifer had been pleased with the teachings Gabriel had imparted on his son, and had placed Gabriel in a high position in his vast kingdom. But lately, in the last few years or so, Satan was growing irritated with the route Lucas' life had been taking. "I see you're checking up on your boy again, Gabe." Turning to the sound of the dark voice, he simply nodded, as he took in Lucifer's appearance.  
  
He had been shocked to find when he arrived that instead of being an imposing figure to frighten all, Satan chose instead to emanate a mild demeanor, belying the awesome power he held in his palm. "Yes, you know you try and try with kids, but most the time they just grow up to disappoint you. I didn't mind so much when he was breaking one of the ten with Selena and Gail. And I wouldn't have minded if he had taken this woman, but why in hell did he have to marry her for, not to mention fall in love with her. She's just a plain bad influence."  
  
Satan glanced at the man as he decided to push Gabriel's irritation level. "You know, a lot of men would be proud of the fact that they're son married such a beautiful woman. Not to mention the fact that he's fathered five, soon to be six children. That's an accomplishment of some magnitude." Gabriel glanced at him in irritation; he couldn't believe he was considering the 'Leave it to Beaver' episode taking place at the moment to be an accomplishment.  
  
"Well, what good does all that do, which one of his son's will be picking up the mantle when he's gone? Hell, they'll just probably say forget it, especially if that little bitch he's married to has her way."  
  
Smiling menacingly, Lucifer agreed. "Well, why aren't you doing something about all of this?"  
  
Gabriel considered his options a second, then, inquired, "What would you have in mind?"  
  
Satan furrowed his brow for a moment, as though giving serious consideration to the subject. The truth of the matter was, he was no more thrilled with the path Lucas Buck's life had taken in the last ten or so years, then Gabriel was. Ever since he had made that woman a permanent part of his life. And the birth of the children they had created together seemed to be an even bigger obstacle. No, Gabriel was definitely right, they're needed to be something done and soon, the only obstacle was the fact that she was now pregnant again, and the package she was carrying was a required item for what he had in mind.  
  
Just then they were joined in conversation by Gabriel's other offspring, Garrett Darvin. Having heard the last of the conversation he volunteered his observations. "Well, whatever you decide to do, you had better make it good. They're a lot tougher than you can imagine, especially her."  
  
Both Gabriel and Lucifer looked at the man with disdain. Lucifer had known that sending Garrett after Lucas and his family had been a very miscalculated act on Gabriel's part, but the man wouldn't listen, so he had allowed him to play his line out, knowing that it would do no good to discourage him.  
  
"Perhaps, if you had listened and contained your actions to your brother alone, then you might have had more success. You knew the one thing he treasures above all else is his family. When you aim your aggressions towards what a man holds most dear, it tends to fuel the fire of his anger and in your brother's case, the powers he's containing inside."  
  
Glaring in frustration at the admonishment he asked snidely, "Well, since you seem to be the all knowing one around here, then suppose you clue us in. Just exactly how do we put things back on the right track? Kill his wife?"  
  
Lucifer shook his head as he directed to both, "No, we do nothing to her, for the moment. She happens to be in possession of something that has significant bearing to my plans. We do, however, need to create some form of animosity between them; they're much too close. That, I will leave to your devising."  
  
Gabriel looked at him in confusion, "What could that little bitch have that is of any importance to you?"  
  
Lucifer looked at the old man with something resembling disbelief. "I'm surprised at you, Gabe. As many times as you've witnessed the consummation of your son's marriage, you haven't bothered to glance into the rest of their lives? If you had, you would be aware that she is expecting a child, not just a child, but their fifth child."  
  
Gabriel looked at him in question, "I still don't understand, what has that to do with anything? And they have six children."  
  
Reaching inside his pocket, Lucifer withdrew a piece of parchment for Gabriel's inspection. "Does this look familiar, Gabe?" Taking the paper he glanced at it.  
  
When he had arrived in Hell, he had been taken aside by Lucifer, who had told him that he saw a great potential in him, so much so that he offered him a higher position, if he would swear an oath of loyalty. Since so many souls regretted their actions on Earth once they reached his kingdom, finding someone who had no regrets of their actions before or after they reached they're destination was refreshing. Gabriel had readily agreed to sign the oath and had since not been a disappointment, until this turn of events with his son. "This is the oath I swore to you, what about it?"  
  
Lucifer shook his head, "So, I take it you never read what you agreed to before you signed it. If you had you would remember that you promised me the soul, upon birth, of your fifth grandchild. The only condition was that the child had to be born legitimate, which meant that your son had to be married. I'm certain that you thought that the time would never come, let alone last long enough for him to father a fifth child by the same woman, however it has, so now we collect on your debt."  
  
Gabriel considered Lucifer's words for a moment. He had no feelings one- way or another as to what became of Lucas and this woman's brats. If he wanted this brat, so be it. "All right, so what do we do?"  
  
Lucifer smiled, he had no doubt that Gabriel would go along with this, anything to retain what power he had. "You'll know when the time comes, for now we need to initiate a rift between those two, if he isn't around to protect her it will make it that much easier for us to accomplish our goal. Not to mention if she ever realizes what talents she possesses, they could in all reality defeat us." All three agreed as they continued staring into the flames, watching Lucas and Dara sleeping in peace, a peace that was about to be disturbed.  
After getting the kids up and ready for school, Dara left for the counseling center she had helped to found. She was very proud of the accomplishments the center was achieving. Just the year before she had been honored for her devotion and determination in making the center a success, which it most definitely was. After she and Lucas had enrolled Ria in school, she had gone back to working on an almost full time basis, which thrilled the rest of the staff, all of them having developed a quick fondness for Dara Buck.  
  
Heading into the center and to her office, Dara stopped by her secretary's desk to pick up her messages and her mail. "Morning Thea. What's on the agenda for today?"  
  
Thea Morgan was a woman who was semi-retired. She had jumped at the chance for a part-time job as Dara Buck's assistant. Since Dara worked limited hours, making sure they coincided with her family's schedule, that meant Thea's hours were flexible. She was around sixty years old with fading blond hair and a quick smile, as well as a wonderful personality. She had found Dara not only easy to work for, but easy to develop a fondness for.  
  
Handing over a stack of correspondence as well as several phone messages, Thea began rattling off the itinerary for the day as she followed Dara into her office. "First, you have a meeting this morning with the mayor's budget committee. Then, you have a meeting with the school administrator. Ms. Coombs called and she said not to worry she would definitely be there to attend as well. Oh, and by-the-way," Holding up one message in particular, Thea asked teasingly, "Dr. Crower called, he said he just wanted to confirm your appointment for your pre-natal check-up. So when were you going to tell the rest of us you were planning on having another baby?"  
  
Dara looked at the woman in frustration as she took the messages. "I wasn't exactly 'planning' on having another one, this one just sort of popped up unexpectantly" Dara decided she wanted to steer the subject away from her condition, so she preoccupied Thea's mind with other matters. "So what about the administrator from the summer program, any news from him?"  
  
Thea shook her head, she had worked for this woman for the last four years, and long enough to realize when Dara didn't want to discuss a subject she wasn't going to discuss it. With that in mind she replied, "No, but I'm sure he'll get back to us. And if you don't want to discuss the new baby, just say so. You don't have to change the subject like that."  
  
Dara looked at the woman and considered, then, shrugging her shoulders she stated, "OK, I don't want to discuss the new baby. That better?"  
  
Sighing sarcastically, Thea quipped, "You know, I'll be glad when the hormonal change and mood swings stop. Hopefully, you'll be one of those pregnant women who are always in a good mood, otherwise, I'm putting in for a raise."  
  
Dara glared at her a moment, then began laughing. "All right, fair enough. I'm sorry; I'm just not ready to talk about this yet. And before you ask, yes, Lucas does know I'm pregnant. I just hadn't thought about having any more babies, that's all. Friends again?"  
  
Thea nodded her acceptance of the statement. "We never stopped. And when you're ready to talk about it let me know, I'm here." With that she left Dara's office, pulling the door shut behind her as they began a day full of activity.  
  
Dara was halfway through her day, having just finished her meeting with the mayor's budget committee, when her world was completely turned inside out. She was walking to her car, which she had had to park near the sheriff's station, when she saw her husband. She was about to call his attention to her when she saw the most painful thing in her life, her husband kissing another woman. She didn't know who she was, and she didn't care at that point, the only thing she was certain of was that her husband had betrayed her and that her heart was breaking inside her chest.  
Dara knew she was in no condition to continue with important meetings, or to deal withher children at the moment. So her first course of action was to go home and call Thea. Giving an excuse of a sudden attack of morning sickness, she had her call and cancel the meeting with a promise to set up another one within a week's time. After that she called the school and had them page Trina. Explaining that she wasn't feeling well, she asked would Trina mind taking the children with her after school and since it was a Friday Dara eagerly accepted Trina's suggestion for Ria to stay with her and Caleb. All the other children had previous plans to stay with friends for the weekend. Having arranged for the children's care and taken care of her own schedule. Dara had nothing left to occupy her thoughts, which left a door wide open for consideration of her husband's betrayal of their marriage vows. She considered and reconsidered what she had seen a hundred times over, but she always came to the same conclusions; Lucas had destroyed the trust and faith she had in not only him, but their marriage as well.  
  
Before Dara realized it, the tears had started flowing down her cheeks, unchecked. She didn't know how long she had been crying or when it had started, but she knew what was coming when she heard the front door open and close.  
  
Lucas closed the door, listening for a second and realizing that none of the kids were home. He knew that the three older children would probably be at slumber parties, but as to whether or not Ria would be home, he wasn't certain. Realizing that all four were indeed not home he headed towards the living room in search of his wife. Spotting her in her rocking chair, he went to greet her and was shocked when he knelt down to kiss her. At the last second she turned her mouth away and glared up at him. Lucas wasn't sure what had happened, but he knew he was about to catch the brunt of whatever it was.  
  
Dara sat, glaring up at her husband, not certain whether she was more angry or hurt at his betrayal. She realized that although she had seen him, he had not seen her; so therefore he had no idea that she knew what was going on. Deciding to voice her opinion she spoke candidly. "I want to ask you something. I realize that ten years of marriage to someone is a long time, but tell me this, is it that I'm pregnant again, or that my looks have faded so much, or that I've gotten older, that's made you lose your attraction to me?"  
  
Lucas stood staring with his mouth-hung open, not believing what he was hearing from her. He couldn't recall giving her any indications that he no longer felt desire for her, if anything it was quite the opposite. Yet, here she was accusing him of losing interest in her. He wasn't sure what, but he knew there had to be some basis for her line of questioning. "Dara, what the hell are you talking about? I don't find you unattractive, if anything, quite the opposite. And to my knowledge, I've never given you reason to doubt it, so why this third degree session?"  
  
Becoming infuriated with his denial she stood up and glared daggers at him. "Do not try to act as though I'm stupid, Lucas. I saw you today. The only thing I'm wondering, is how long you've been doing it behind my back."  
  
Lucas, his own irritation rising, scowled at her. "Dara, I will, for your benefit, repeat myself. What the Hell are you talking about? Saw me what today, and wondering what I've done behind your back? Darlin, you aren't making any sense at all." Lucas searched her eyes, and was able to see the hurt, anger, and confusion there, but he couldn't understand why it was there, or what she was talking about now.  
  
Dara, for her part, was also thoroughly searching her husband's face for his sincerity. She could see the sincerity and truth there, but she also knew what she had seen with her own eyes, and that was something she couldn't just dismiss. "I saw you today, when I left the Mayor's office, kissing another woman. I don't know who she was, and I don't particularly care, but all I know is that she was not me."  
  
Lucas looked at her in disbelief. "Darlin, you might have seen someone who might look like me, but you most definitely did not see me kissing another woman. I've kissed one woman today, and that was you. Besides that I was at a meeting most of the day up at the prison, if you don't believe me call the secretary up there she can tell you, or ask any of the other sheriffs they were all there too."  
  
Dara looked up at him in confusion, she knew what she had seen, but she couldn't deny that his sincerity was true. Considering for a moment she finally relented somewhat, then, standing to address him she stated, "I believe you were in a meeting, maybe not all day, but I also know what I saw. That was not someone who looked like you, that was you, or your twin." Lucas sighed in frustration, then, putting his arm around her shoulder he led her in the direction of the front door. Dara glanced at him in suspicion, "Where are you taking me?"  
  
Lucas explained his intentions, much to her frustration. "I'm going to settle this, once and for all. I'm taking you to prove that I was not with some other woman today, that I was in that meeting."  
  
Dara stopped short, standing her own ground. "I said I believe that you were in a meeting, but I also believe what I saw, and I'm not going anywhere. And you can't make me." With that she turned and headed in the direction of the stairs to go to their bedroom.  
  
Lucas, finally finding his patience end with his wife's stubbornness, stalked after her. Catching her just before she began climbing the steps up, he bent down and ground out savagely as he swept her up in his arms, taking her totally by surprise. "The hell I can't make you. You're coming with me." With that he turned and headed out the door, to his car.  
  
Half an hour later, Dara was sitting in the passenger side of the car, her arms folded stubbornly across her chest, glaring daggers at her husband. "I hope you realize that I don't appreciate being carried bodily and forced to go someplace I've already told you I didn't want to go."  
  
Lucas, whose own temper was reaching its climax quickly with her accusations and stubbornness, had to continuously remind himself of her condition, in order to refrain from saying something that he didn't want either of them to be sorry for. "I appreciate that you're upset at what you thought you might have seen. But, I am just as angry at being accused of something that I have not done, nor have any intention of ever doing. So all in all, I would say that we're even."  
  
Realizing that all that could be accomplished by any further words would be for them to argue, Dara sat back, pouting, and remained silent for the rest of the ride. Finally, they pulled up to the gate to the administration building of the prison. Dara looked at him in disbelief, "You brought me to a prison? I can not believe you would do this, especially in this condition."  
  
Turning to return her scowl, Lucas stated, "Well, it wasn't exactly like you really left me a choice, now did you? This is the only way to prove what I told you is the truth. I'm not overly thrilled with the idea of bringing my pregnant wife around a variety of hardened criminals, but I'm not going to be punished for something I haven't done either."  
  
Dara sat back and replaced her scowl with a look of determination. "Well, I'm not going in there. I don't care what you say." Before she realized he was out of the car, Lucas had her door open, leaning against the roof of the car; Dara knew she had definitely overplayed her hand by the deadly seriousness of his voice.  
  
"Darlin, I will give you a choice, either you walk into that building on your own two legs, or I carry you bodily in. Take your pick." Lucas hated being heavy handed with her, but he had a point to make, and wasn't about to back down from it. He had too much at stake to, his marriage, his family, and the risk of losing Dara, something he had no intention of allowing to happen.  
  
Dara looked up at him in shock, mixed with fear. "You wouldn't dare!" Lucas shook his head at her stubbornness, but affirmed his position on the matter. "Oh? Wouldn't I? Want to see if I'm serious?"  
  
Dara, seeing that he meant every word of what he had said, swung her legs out of the car and allowed him to shut the door behind her before he led her to the building. Once inside, he led her in the direction of the warden's office. Halfway down the hallway an inmate who was on janitorial detail turned to stare appreciatively after Dara as she walked down the hallway. The inmate stopped and leaned against his broom handle letting out the beginning of a wolf whistle, before he could finish; Lucas slammed him against the wall and glared at him murderously. "Is there any particular reason you're cat-calling after my wife?" The man took in the deadly look in Lucas' eyes, then, stammered, "Sorry Sheriff Buck, I didn't realize she was your wife. My apologies ma'am." With that Lucas abruptly let him go, then, taking Dara's arm once more, led her down the hallway.  
  
Making sure they were out of earshot of the man, Dara hissed at him. "Was that really necessary? Really, you act as though I'm some sort of personal property."  
  
Lucas stopped, pulling her to a halt as well. "I apologize if that upset you, but let me assure you, although you may not be personal property, you most certainly are mine. And I will not have any man treating you like that one just did."  
  
Dara remained silent, taking in the deadly seriousness in his eyes, and knowing that arguing with him when he was like this was pointless. She allowed him to lead her to a doorway marked: Warden Borough. Opening the door, Lucas allowed her to precede him inside to the outer office.  
  
Anna Nelson smiled when Lucas Buck walked in. She had been the secretary here for more than twenty something years, and it never amazed her that Lucas Buck never seemed to age. Glancing at the pretty petite lady accompanying him, she smiled as she inquired, "Well, hi Sheriff. What are you doing back so soon, you were just here a couple of hours ago?"  
  
Lucas glanced over at Dara to see the shocked look on her face. "Anna, I'd like you to meet my wife. Dara, this is Anna Nelson, she's the secretary here. Anna, could you tell my wife what happened here today?"  
  
Anna looked at him in curiosity, but knowing that questioning Lucas Buck was a dangerous petition for anybody, she complied. "Well, Mrs. Buck, we had an attempted breakout here early this morning. Whenever we have anything like that we always call an emergency meeting with all the sheriffs and police chiefs across the state. That's why I'm surprised to see your husband back so soon, he only left about an hour and a half to two hours ago."  
  
Dara looked at the woman in disbelief, "But, that's impossible, I saw him around midday, in Trinity."  
  
Anna looked at the woman sympathetically, as she took out a ledger and turned it to the page that would prove her point. "I'm sorry Mrs. Buck, but that is impossible. This is a ledger that has to be turned into the state and notarized every time we conduct a meeting like this. It logs the time arrived and the time left, as you can see, your husband was here, all day." Dara looked at the page carefully, then to the sympathetic look on the older woman's face, as well as the look of concern on her husband's. Feeling embarrassment and humiliation, she turned and ran from the office.  
  
Lucas glanced at Anna. "Thank you, Anna." With that he left quickly to catch up to his wife, who was almost out the door. Shouting for her to wait, he hurried after her. She finally stopped when she reached the car door. She was attempting to open it, forgetting that it was locked. When she was unable to open the door, she simply braced her arms against it and buried her head. Lucas could see by the way her body was shaking that she was crying.  
  
Dara couldn't believe her eyes when she had read the ledger and seen that Lucas had indeed told her the truth of his whereabouts earlier. The only thing she wanted was to find a hole and crawl into it, embarrassed by the terrible accusations she had made against her husband. As well as the fear that something was wrong with her to see such things, she was still positive she had seen who had appeared to be Lucas, kissing another woman. But she couldn't deny the proof that he had not, if that were the case, what had she seen. Although it was a small matter, being unable to open the car door had sent her nerves and emotions over the edge.  
  
Lucas reached the car and without hesitation, pulled his wife tightly against him, letting her cry out her frustrations. "It's all right baby, I promise it is. I just wanted to prove to you that I am not and would not fool around on you." Lucas knew before she asked what was coming.  
  
"Then, what or who did I see? Lucas, I swear, that man, whoever he was, looked exactly like you. Even down to the wedding ring and watch. If it wasn't you, then I must be losing my mind." Looking up at him with true fear in her eyes, she asked quietly, "What if it is me, what if I'm having a nervous breakdown, or just going crazy?"  
  
Lucas pulled her close, holding her as tightly as possible, conscious of her delicate condition. "Baby, you are not going crazy, and you're not having a nervous breakdown. I don't know what, but there's something going on, we just have to figure it out, that's all." Pushing her away a little, he cupped her face and bent down to look in her eyes. Hating the fear he saw there, he stated emphatically. "But, we have got to have faith and trust in each other. Otherwise, what ever this is, will come between us and destroy us. Do you think we can do that, darlin?" Dara nodded her agreement as she buried her head against his chest, and burrowed closer to him, as though seeking warmth. "Anything, as long as it means I won't lose you."  
  
Lucas' heart contracted at her statement, he hated for her to feel insecure about the role she played in his life. Dara was a permanent part of his life, and no one or nothing would ever change that. Although most people who had been married for the amount of time he and Dara had tended to grow distant from each other, he and Dara were the direct opposite. If anything, they were closer now then when they were first married. Placing his finger under her chin to lift her eyes to meet his, he voiced these thoughts. "Dara, listen to me and listen good. You will never lose me, you and I, are forever. I don't care how mad we may get at each other or what happens between us, that will never change the amount of love we have. Do you understand me?" The tears started falling unchecked as she nodded her agreement with his statement.  
  
Lucas, spotting people beginning to leave for their own vehicles, quickly unlocked the door and helped her in. 'We'll finish this at home, no one else needs to know our business." With that, he closed the door and walked around to his own door. Once he was settled in the driver's seat he wasn't surprised when she slid over to lean against him. Lifting his arm after putting the car in gear, he pulled her closer and let her rest her head against his chest.  
  
That was one constant in their marriage. Dara was a strong woman, but when she was under duress, she always turned to her husband for strength and comfort. And Lucas was always there to give it to her, regardless of the circumstance.  
  
Gabriel and Garrett both stared into the window created by the flames in the pit. They were watching the scene between Dara and Lucas come to an end, with both having a firmer resolve in their love for each other, as well as the strength of their marriage.  
  
Gabriel glared at his son, "I thought you assured me that your plan would be fool proof. Look at them, they're closer now than before, not to mention, Lucas will be more on the alert now."  
  
At that moment Lucifer, who was watching the scene with curiosity, joined them. "I take it your upset by the turn the events have taken?"  
  
Garrett, realizing he had failed, rushed to apologize. "I'm sorry, sir. I thought that if she were to see Lucas with another woman that would create a rift between them." Glancing at the man in amusement, Lucifer shook his head.  
  
"The idea that he might have an airtight alibi escaped your mind, I take it?" Lucifer looked at the man, then patted his back in approval. "Don't worry, although the start you wanted didn't occur, the end result will be the same. Actually, you've still started the crack in the armor."  
  
Gabriel asked him in astonishment, "What do you mean? She believes him, and if anything he's suspicious and more protective of her. So how do you figure he's accomplished anything?"  
  
Smiling benevolently, as one would to a child who hasn't found the prize egg, but is very near its hiding place. Lucifer nodded to the scene depicted in the flames. "He may not have succeeded in the rift we were after, but he has started a crack in another foundation of their relationship. She's not certain what she saw now, which means she'll be in question of her sanity fairly soon. Especially if we make it a point for her to see her husband's twin a few more times, but only when it appears to be an impossibility. He'll be so worried over the possibility of her going insane, that they'll never realize what's happening, until it's too late."  
  
Gabriel and Garrett both smiled at each other conspiringly. They were both relieved to have obviously pleased Lucifer, as well as accomplishing their purpose after all. Garrett brightened as he posed a suggestion. "What if we furthered her along, I know someone who wouldn't mind a taste of revenge against either of them."  
  
Intrigued, Lucifer queried, "Really, who do you have in mind?"  
  
Smiling evilly, Garrett supplied, "Devon Landrum, he was after her himself, until Lucas killed him. He would love the chance at revenge." Considering the suggestion all had to admit it had merit.  
  
Nodding his head in approval, Lucifer agreed. "All right, I'll leave it up to you three to accomplish this. But if you feel you're at any time out of control of the situation, I want to be notified. This is too important to leave to chance, or foolish pride." With that he walked away leaving them to their own plans.  
Lucas was becoming extremely concerned with his wife's current state of mind. He realized that something was happening, what he wasn't sure. He wasn't certain anymore that it might not be in her mind. She had had lunch with him several times in the past few weeks, and each time after leaving she came back quickly and rushed into his office, to check to see if he was still where she had left him. He wasn't sure what to do, Dara was a very strong woman with a very strong spirit, but if she was indeed losing her mind, he had no idea as to how to go about helping her. Lucas was considering these facts when Caleb came in.  
  
Looking at the worried look on his father's face, he was fairly certain what the answer to his next question was going to be. "How's mom doing today?"  
  
Lucas looked up and sighed dejectedly, shaking his head. "I honestly don't know, Caleb. And worse yet, I don't know how to help her. She still insists she seeing me with various women, but the catch is that it's at times when it's impossible for me to be where she thinks she's seen me. It makes me almost wish I were fooling around on her. I just don't know what to do to help her."  
  
Caleb considered for a moment on the best way to phrase his question. "Do you think mom's going crazy?" He looked to his father, in the hopes that he would quickly deny it. When he didn't he felt the same sinking he had when his sister had been lost to him forever.  
  
Lucas lowered his head, "I don't know, Caleb. I just don't know."  
Dara had been staying at home for the past few weeks, aside from her doctor appointments with Matt, she never ventured too far from the house. It seemed that every time she left the sanctuary of their home, she saw things that were impossible. She was beginning to question her sanity and wonder if maybe she wasn't in the grips of a nervous breakdown.  
  
She had decided to go out into the garden and sit in the swing to enjoy the last of the summer air. The children had spent most of the summer with Kara and Jack in Alabama, as usual, giving Dara a break. She was now five months into her pregnancy. Although she had not suffered from the ailments she had the previous times, she still felt ill and tired most of the times.  
  
Today being the start of the weekend, each child had their own plans, from sleepovers, to slumber parties, and camp outs. So Dara was enjoying the peace and quiet for a change. She was relaxing in the swing when she heard an eerily familiar voice. "I must say, the only thing the last few years have done is to make you more beautiful." Standing and looking around frantically, she knew where she had heard that voice. It belonged to Devon Landrum, but that was an impossibility. He had accidentally overdosed himself with morphine, after Lucas had stopped him, just as he was about to perform an abortion when she was carrying Rinie. Stepping out from behind the tree, there was Devon Landrum. Dara backed away, not believing her eyes. "That's impossible, you're dead. You can't be here."  
  
Landrum smiled maliciously at her. "Actually, you're quite right. But, it seems you and your husband have offended some very authoritative people. And when they offered me a chance at revenge, well, I couldn't resist paying you a little visit." Reaching to his chest, he pulled his shirt apart to expose his chest, much to Dara's horror, and his delight. "Sorry, but this thing has bothered me for a number of years." With that he pulled the hypodermic needle sticking from his chest out, allowing a mass of black, bile like substance to ooze from the hole, which was growing ever larger revealing decayed, and grotesque organs.  
  
Dara stared a second, unable to draw her gaze away from the horrible scene. When he approached her and attempted to pull her into an embrace, she fought for her release, succeeding in entwining her hands in the oozing mess that was emanating from the hole. She began screaming and sobbing as she broke free of his hold, to race up the steps and into the house to shut the door tightly behind her. At which point, having fulfilled his purpose, Devon Landrum disappeared.  
  
Dara raced through the house, trying to find somewhere safe from the horror she had just seen. Glancing at the mess on her hands, she headed for the kitchen sink to scrub it away. Turing only the hot tap on and grabbing the stiff bristled brush used for scrubbing pots and such, she took the detergent and smeared it on her hands, then, began applying the brush vigorously to try and rid her hands and arms of the slime. When it still wouldn't come off she scrubbed even harder, still sobbing and screaming.  
  
Lucas and Caleb walked in, followed by Trina and Ria. Since Ria had forgotten her bear, Trina had made the trip here to retrieve it and had met Lucas and Caleb, just as they had driven up. They all heard the sobbing and screaming coming from the direction of the kitchen when they shut the door. Lucas glanced questioningly at his son. "What the hell?" With that all headed, quickly, for the kitchen.  
  
Lucas stopped short at the scene before him. Dara was hysterical, leaning into the sink, apparently scrubbing something. When he approached he saw with dawning horror, that she was scrubbing her arms and hands. Although, they were already raw, and bloody, as well as almost shredded, she was still vigorously scrubbing at them.  
  
Ria, who had thus far escaped the adult notice, slid around to the other side of her mother to see what was going on. Seeing the blood on her mother's arms and hearing her crying and screaming, she asked softly, "Mommy, what's wrong?' Dara turned towards the voice with a wild, frightened look, which badly frightened the little girl.  
  
Lucas seeing Ria begin to panic directed Trina. "Get her out of here. NOW!" Doing as told, Trina went and took the little girl upstairs to occupy her. Lucas nodded to Caleb, "Call Crower. Ask him to 'please' come over here and look at your mother." Turning back to Dara, Lucas gently pried the brush from her fingers as he turned the water to cold instead of scalding hot. "Darlin let me have this." Holding her arms gently he examined them. "Baby, what have you done to yourself?" She had not only scrubbed them totally raw, to the point of bleeding, she had also severely scalded them with the hot water. Putting them under the cool water, he began rinsing the blood away, as well as trying to sooth the burns.  
  
Caleb re-entered to deliver Crower's message. "He said he'll be here in about ten minutes of so. Why would she do that?" Caleb nodded towards his mother's arms. Lucas shook his head as he turned the water off. "I don't know, get me a clean towel." Leading her to a chair he sat her down and looked into her eyes, wishing he hadn't.  
  
She had no emotion there, with the exception of fear. Looking down at her arms, her eyes widened as she screamed. Trying to get up and go back to the sink she stated, "I can't get it off, damned. It won't wash away, why?" Lucas gently, but firmly restrained her as he asked her gently, "What won't wash away Dara. What is it, honey?" Seeing her panic, he pulled her to him. "It's all right, you'll be OK." He hoped, for his sake as well as her own, that he was telling her the truth.  
  
Dara began weeping, not talking to anyone in particular, she stated, "He was dead, he was. How did he come back and why?" Finally, realizing who was holding her, she buried her head against his chest and began to sob hysterically. Caleb and Lucas looked at each other in puzzlement. "Who is dead? What is she talking about, Dad?" Lucas shook his head, as he pushed her away a little to look into her face. Cupping her face in his hands, he asked her gently, "Dara, who is dead. Who are you talking about, baby?" Lucas definitely wasn't expecting her reply.  
  
Looking at him thru her tears she stated, "Devon Landrum." With that she buried her face against his chest again as she continued weeping. Lucas and Caleb exchanged matching looks of disbelief. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't he die when you found mom?" Lucas nodded his agreement with his son's statement. "Yeah, he did, injected himself with morphine." Glancing at his wife, he wasn't sure what to think about her declaration. Deciding that this wasn't the time to piece this all out he placed his arm under her legs and lifted her from the chair. "We'll figure this all out later, right now, lets get her upstairs and into the bed. You and Trina go ahead and take your sister on home with you. I'll call you after Crower leaves." With that he headed up the stairs, with Dara clinging desperately to him.  
  
An hour later, after having thoroughly examined and given Dara a sedative, Matt and Lucas were sitting at the kitchen table discussing his prognosis of Dara's condition. Handing the doctor a cup of coffee, Lucas took the seat across from him and asked, "Well, what's wrong with her?"  
  
Matt accepted the cup gratefully, as he shook his head. "If it were anyone else but Dara, I wouldn't hesitate to say that it's mental exhaustion." Lucas looked at him questioningly, "Why do you say, anybody else but Dara. And what exactly do you mean 'mental' exhaustion? A nervous breakdown?"  
  
Matt nodded, "That's the politically correct term, yes. And as far as why do I say anybody but Dara, she's the most stable person I know. She may have had moments of depression and anxiety over the years, but to see things that are impossible, that's another matter." Glancing at Lucas in suspicion, remembering how he had certain abilities of his own, Matt asked him suspiciously, "You haven't been playing mind games with her, have you?" Taking in the thunderous look on Lucas' face, Matt knew he had definitely misjudged the man.  
  
"What the hell kind of question is that, Harvard? You know damn good and well that I would never do anything like this to my wife." Lucas stared at the man in frustration over the question. He, like Crower, was certain that there was something taking place here to push Dara over the edge. But the reason for it or who could be doing it still eluded him.  
  
Matt shook his head, "I'm sorry, that was way out of line. But the bottom line is that someone or something has pushed her way over the edge. She needs some professional help, do you want me to see about making arrangements for her?" Lucas looked at him in suspicion. "What kind of arrangements?" Matt looked at him strangely. "To either check her into the hospital, or into Juniper House for some counseling."  
  
Lucas stood, glaring daggers at the man. "You are not about to put my wife in Juniper House. And unless there's a physical danger to her or the baby, she's not going into the hospital either. The best place for her is here, with her family."  
  
Matt sighed heavily; he knew that this would definitely be a sore subject with Lucas. "All right, no there isn't a physical danger to her or the baby, at the moment. But, she does need care, right now she's despondent, she doesn't even trust her own mind. I'm not trying to tell you what to do, but you need to figure out what's going on here and get a handle on it. Otherwise, you might never get the wife you know back."  
  
Lucas looked at the man, for the first time with true fear. "I'll get to the bottom of this, in the meantime, will you keep treating her?" Matt nodded, "Yeah, I'll check by in the morning, and evening." Handing him a bottle of pills, he instructed, "These are tranquilizers, they're mild, so they wont harm the baby. Give her one in the morning, afternoon, and at night. I know it's keeping her drugged, but after the damage she did to herself today, that's the safest course of action, until she comes around." With that he headed to the door, leaving Lucas to try and figure out what was happening.  
  
After Crower left, Lucas decided he definitely needed some help with the current situation. Going to the phone he dialed the familiar number. After a few rings, an aged voice picked up at the other end. "Hello?" Lucas simply stated his request. "Mama Lucy, this is Lucas. I need your help, Mama." Lucas waited patiently, until the voice replied, "I'll be there tonight." With that the phone buzzed in his ear, as she hung up.  
  
Lucas went upstairs to check on Dara. He opened the door and found that she was still awake, but much calmer now. She was staring ahead, blankly. He hated the look in her eyes, instead of the bright shining light he was accustomed to seeing, all he saw now was fear and uncertainty. Sitting on the edge of the bed next to her, he placed his hand along her cheek. "Darlin, how are you feeling?"  
  
Dara turned to him as the tears began sliding down her face. "I'm scared." Holding her arms up for him to see, she stated imploringly, "Lucas, I don't even remember doing this to myself. I'm going insane, aren't I?" Lucas pulled her against him, holding her tightly. "No, you're not. There's something else going on here, someone or something is trying to push you over the edge, we've just got to figure out what it is. I promise we'll beat this." He continued holding her, letting her cry out her frustrations.  
The group gathered around the pit, gazing into the flames at the scene before them, congratulated themselves for their ingenuity. Lucifer, however, was more reserved with his praise.  
  
"You are to be commended Devon, your, shall we say, revelation? Sped her along quicker than we anticipated." Lucifer could see his praise pleased the man, but he also sensed that there was something else, which he would be even more pleased with. "I take it you would like a reward for a job well done?"  
  
Devon nodded his head in agreement with Lucifer's statement. "Yes, as a matter of fact, there is. I want her, I don't foresee you're wanting her to be around after she has that brat."  
  
Considering the request, Lucifer relented, "All right, fair enough. She won't be of any further use after she gives birth. If anything she'll be a very big obstacle. Which means she'll have to take her own life, what brings her to that decision, I leave to you, but as a reward you may have her."  
  
Gabriel, growing impatient with everything, queried, "So what do we do now? She's almost over the edge, when do we push her completely over?"  
  
Lucifer considered, "She still has four months to go till the baby is ready to be born, in the meantime, keep up with your actions, just enough to keep her teetering. Give it another month or two, and then send her over. She can still safely deliver that child, even if she is mentally unstable. After she gives birth, I want her to take her own life, is that understood?" All three nodded their acceptance of his dictate. He, as well as they, was also impatient to see this done, he wanted Lucas Buck back under his influence, as well as that of his children. And the only way to accomplish that was to remove that which was blocking the path for that to occur.  
Lucas sat at the kitchen table, talking over the events with his grandmother, Lucilla Buck, who had been with them for a little under two months, helping care for the children and house, since Dara was unable to in her present condition. Even though she was now in her early nineties, she was still active and quick witted. Listening intently as he described the various things he wife had been through, Lucilla shook her head in sorrow for the girl's current state. She had always considered Dara to be a granddaughter, rather that a granddaughter-in-law, and she, no more than anyone else could comprehend the idea of Dara being mentally unstable. When Lucas finished explaining the events, she voiced her opinion, without hesitation. "Sounds to me like someone, or something is out to cause a break in your family, boy."  
  
Lucas nodded, "That's what I think too, but who, or what? And why?" He was of the same conclusion as Lucilla, but he had no ideas on the who's or why's. Everyone adored Dara, and the idea that anybody would want to see her like this struck him as an impossibility. "You know the thing that puzzles me, is that I can't think of who would do this to her. Everyone thinks the world of her, the only people I've ever known to want to see her come to harm are all dea." Just then the pieces finally clicked into place for Lucas.  
  
Lucilla, caught on to his train of thought at the same moment, realizing what he had. "You think this has the earmarks of someone you used to know, don't you?"  
  
Lucas considered as moment before stating, "It couldn't be possible, could it? I mean we're talking about the dead coming back for revenge." Lucilla cast him a sarcastic scowl. "And just what do you suppose Merlyn Temple returned for, to say thank you? You've probably ticked off a number of people in warmer climates by the changes in your life the last few years. Not to mention, I'm sure that your father, not to mention brother and a few select others that all share the same address, would love to see you beaten. Where you're concerned, that means going after Dara. Lucas considered her words a moment, "You're right. Dara did say something one time about Devon Landrum. I suppose he could be in this mess too." Deciding that he needed to try and talk to his wife, Lucas excused himself and headed for their bedroom. He had no idea that he was about to have all his questions answered.  
Dara had heard the hauntingly familiar voice calling her from sleep. "Dara Cherice, come on angel, it's time to wake up." Coming awake in degrees, she was certain that she was dreaming when she opened her eyes and realized why the voice had been so familiar. Sitting on the side of her bed was her mother, not as she had been before her death, but as Dara remembered her when she was a little girl. The only difference being that she had a glowing aura about her.  
  
Dara sat up in the bed, although she knew that this was probably another hallucination, she was glad that it was not like the one's before. "Mama, that can't be you. You." Gwenna smiled at her daughter, "Died? Yes dear, I did. That doesn't mean I can't be hear for you now, in your time of need."  
  
Dara's tears began sliding down her cheeks, unchecked. "Oh mama, everything is so frightening. I think I'm losing my mind, I see things that are impossible. I don't think I can deal with this much longer. The only thing keeping me from killing myself is this baby." Dara placed her hand over her swollen abdomen to punctuate her point.  
  
Gwenna smiled lovingly at her youngest child, "Dara, you're not losing your mind. You are seeing what seems impossible." At that moment Lucas opened the door, about to speak, he stood staring with his mouth open, at the shock of seeing his wife's dead mother sitting on their bed. Lucas couldn't believe his eyes as he stared at the figure, which could easily pass for his wife's twin. Gwenna smiled as she motioned for him to sit on the space on the bed, next to Dara.  
  
"Don't stand staring, Lucas. It isn't polite. Now sit down, my time here is limited and I have a lot to tell you and Dara before I go." With that she waited patiently for him to sit. Noting how he instinctively wrapped his arms around her daughter in a protective manner, she smiled, glad that she had made the right decision on her deathbed about giving Dara into his keeping.  
  
Lucas looked into Dara's eyes, noting the hope that had replaced the fear. "You're seeing this too, right?" Dara nodded silently as Lucas turned to Gwenna. "Can I ask you a question? Why is it you appear like this?'  
  
Gwenna smiled at him, as she answered his question patiently. "Because, in Dara's mind, this is how she remembers me. Not as I was when I died. She's always held this image in her mind of me, the way I appeared when she was a little girl. Now, we have important things to discuss, so I need you to listen to me carefully."  
  
Dara, who for the most part had been silent, asked her mother what was uppermost in her mind. "Mama, have you come to take me with you?" Gwenna shook her head as she placed a hand over her daughters, although she was unable to make human contact, Dara could still feel the warmth and strength, just as it had been when she was a child. "No, child-of-my- heart, it's not your time yet. You have many years ahead of you and many joys. The birth of this child, the joy in the lives your other children will lead, and the joy in your grandchildren, yet to be.' Shaking her head, Gwenna stated, "No, what I've come for is to help you, you're at the edge of a cliff and I've come to help push you back in the right direction."  
  
Both Dara and Lucas sat silent waiting for her to explain her presence. Turing to Lucas, Gwenna addressed him, chastising, "You've made a great many enemies, and although I realize that at some point in time you shall have to pay for those sins, it has been agreed that you've redeemed yourself a great deal, in the strength of the love and devotion you possess for not only Dara, but your children as well. Not to mention the fact that you have kept your word to Dara for these past years, and not interfered in the lives of others. Aside from that, her father and I implored that Dara not be made to suffer from your past mistakes."  
  
Lucas sighed guiltily, before Dara, he had never known remorse for any of his actions. But since she had come into his life and their marriage, he knew what it was to feel guilt for another person having to suffer from the decisions he had made. Looking at Dara imploringly, he simply stated, "I'm sorry Dara. God, you have no idea how sorry I am." Dara looked up at him and shook her head, "It's all right, I knew before I married you." Glancing at her mother, she stated for her benefit, "And, I accepted it the day I agreed to marry him."  
  
Gwenna nodded her understanding; she had also possessed the fierce devotion and loyalty that Dara now demonstrated. "With all that aside, what is happening now is a double sided coin. You, my child, have something that Lucifer badly wants, not to mention," Turing to Lucas she continued, "your father, brother, and Devon Landrum, all want revenge against the two of you. They feel betrayed by the fact that you're not the monster Gabriel is, as well as for ending Garrett and Devon's lives." Lucas looked at her disbelievingly; "I don't get it, if Dara has something the devil wants, then why is he allowing the rest of them to torture her like they are? And what is it that he's after?"  
  
Gwenna looked down at her daughter's swollen abdomen, then back into their puzzled faces as she replied, "Can't you guess what he wants, Lucas?"  
  
Dara, comprehending her mother's words, looked at her husband in horror and fear, then back to her mother as she questioned, "Our baby? He wants our baby, but why? And why this baby, why not any of the first four? I don't understand any of this, mama. And like Lucas said, why, if I have something Satan wants, is he allowing me to be tormented like this?" Gwenna motioned to the full-length mirror in the corner, then, with a wave of her hand an image appeared.  
  
Lucas shook his head as he muttered, "Why does it always have to involve a damned mirror?" Dara turned her hear at him questioningly, "What, honey?" Lucas shook his head as he motioned back to the mirror. "Nothing, darlin. Pay attention."  
  
Gwenna asked him sarcastically, "Are we ready to give the spirit with the limited schedule our full attention now? Good, now watch." With that, images began appearing in the glass. Images of Lucas as a boy, being punished by his father, not merely punished but abused and mistreated. Dara watched the scenes, horrified at the cruel and twisted abuse the man had heaped on her husband when he was a child.  
  
Lucas could see the way of her thoughts when he gazed into her eyes. His own turning cold, he intoned, "I don't need your pity, and he paid for what he did." Dara shook her head as she placed her hand on his cheek. "You don't have my pity, you have my love and all that goes with it. I just hurt for the pain you've been through." Lucas took her hand and kissed it gently. "I'm sorry. I'll always need your love and understanding."  
  
Gwenna cleared her throat, "Hello. I need your attention here please; this only involves the life of your wife and the immortal soul of your child. Now pay attention. Geez!" With that she motioned back to the mirror, just as the final scene of Gabriel's life was coming to a close. Just then the image changed to show Gabriel signing a piece of parchment. Gwenna stopped the image so that the paper was legible. "This is the important part. That agreement was signed between Gabriel and Lucifer. The terms are that Gabriel agreed, in exchange for a position of importance in Lucifer's kingdom, he would guarantee the delivery of the soul of his fifth grandchild."  
  
Dara looked at her disbelievingly. "That couldn't be right mama. That would have had to have been Ria, if that is the case." Gwenna shook her head, "No angel. The terms are specific. One; the child must be born within the bonds of marriage. Two; the child must be of the same blood as the previous four children, which means the same mother and father."  
  
Lucas looked at her in confusion, "But, how could he promise what isn't his? And why is it that Dara's life is in danger? I would think that they would need her to stay alive." Gwenna nodded her agreement, "That's right, at least until she delivers the baby. Dara is the reason that you stay on the right path. With her gone, you would definitely be vulnerable to Lucifer as would the rest of your children."  
  
Lucas nodded, "You're right, but why is it so important for her to be driven insane?" Gwenna sighed heavily as she responded. "Because that is another part of the bargain. Lucifer promised Dara to Devon Landrum, the only way for that to come to fruition is for her to take her own life. The only way she would do that is if she were mentally unstable."  
  
Lucas argued vehemently, "Dara would never do that, no matter how unsettled she was. She would never." Lucas became quiet as he glanced at the way his wife was holding her head down, and twisting her hands in aggravation. Looking back to Gwenna, she silently nodded her head in agreement with his thoughts. Placing his finger under Dara's chin, he lifter her eyes to his. "Dara, you were considering taking your life? Darlin, why? Don't you know I wouldn't want to live without you, not to mention the kids, what would they do without their mother?" Dara looked up, with shame in her eyes. "I thought I was going crazy. The only thing that kept me from doing it was the baby." Lucas pulled her to him and held her closely, frightened by the fact that he could have, in all reality, lost her.  
  
Gwenna smiled at the scene, thankful that her daughter had married this man, who was so protecting. "There is something else we need to discuss. There is another reason why they need Dara out of the way. There's something that you need to know, Dara." Dara looked at her mother with curiosity, "What else do I need to know mama? Are flood, and petulance going to be knocking on the door anytime now?"  
  
Gwenna gave her daughter a reproachful look as she directed, "Don't be flip, Dara Cherice. No, the reason is that you're special in your own right. You have an inner light and ability all your own. That's why you and Lucas fit so well together, you're the light to his darkness. That light is going to be what you need to defeat Lucifer, and keep any harm from coming to your family." Dara looked at her mother disbelievingly. "Mama, how can I stop Satan? I don't have any 'abilities'."  
  
Gwenna shook her head, "Yes, Dara you do. Your children didn't get their abilities solely from their father. They're inside of you too, and when the time is right you'll know how to use them. Just remember that the basis for those powers is in the strength of your love for your husband and your children. Draw on that, when the time's right you'll know what to do." Looking at her daughter sadly she informed her. "It's time for me to leave you now. My time's up and I have to return." Dara looked at her mother in disappointment. "Mama, do you have to leave me now? There's so much I want to ask and to say, please stay."  
  
Gwenna looked at her daughter and smiled. "Dara, angel, all the things you want to say, I already know. I was there when you most needed me. I was there when each of your children were born, to share in your joy. I was there when you were married. I know exactly how beautiful you were on your wedding day. And I know the sorrows you've felt over the years. Every time you've cried, or laughed, I've been there. And as for your questions, I know the biggest one. Yes, your father is up there with me, and yes we are both very happy." Then, turning serious, she addressed both. "Just remember one thing, in order to overcome this, the two of you must pull together and draw on each other's strength and love. That's the only way you'll defeat Lucifer. And remember one other very important thing, Dara. I love you very much, and when you really need me, I will be there." With that her form dispersed into a shower of stardust, then disappeared. Dara watched after her mother, then buried her face in her hands and began crying.  
  
Lucas held her close. "Darlin, it's all right. At least now we know what's happening and what to do about it." With that he lowered her to a reclining position. "You get some rest, you'll need it. If you need anything call for me, all right?" Dara nodded her head, then, pulling him closer she kissed him deeply as she pleaded with her eyes. "Please, I need more than anything right now for you to make love to me. I need to feel you close to me."  
  
Lucas searched her eyes, considering her plea. He had refrained from touching her sexually since she had become so unstable, frightened at the aspect of causing her any type of pain, whether physical or emotional. But he was also in need of the intimate contact with her. Finally, making his decision, he pulled her to stand in front of him. Taking the band that was securing her hair into a braid from her hair, he ran his hands through it, freeing it to fall loose down her back. Then, cupping her face he descended to take full and total possession of her mouth.  
  
Dara, for her part, felt more shy and uncertain than she had on her wedding night. Timid at first, she became more certain as Lucas began kissing her. Unbuttoning his vest and shirt, she pushed them down his arms to fall to the floor, and began running her hands over his chest. Lucas could feel her responding to him as he deepened his kiss, taking in his fill of her. Reaching down he began unfastening her gown, then pushing it down her shoulders, he let it fall to the floor in a puddle. He could see she was uncertain of her ability to attract him in her present condition. Placing his hands on her shoulders he bent down to gaze in her eyes, "Darlin, don't even consider it. You're still the most beautiful woman in the world to me, and no matter what, you always will be." Smiling timidly, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he began kissing her once more.  
  
Dara felt him deepen the contact, and was glad for it. Knowing that she could still tempt him and that they still had the energy and magic between them that was so much a part of their marriage was a soothing balm to her mind and spirit.  
  
Lucas could feel the change in her, knowing that she would be the back to normal in no time. Pulling away, he looked down at her, heaving with the struggle of trying to contain himself. "Darlin, I'm sorry, I can't wait any longer." With that he bent down and lifted her in his arms to lay her on the bed. Dara smiled coyly at him. "It's all right, you don't have to. I can't wait any longer either." Dara could feel his mouth trailing from her neck down her body. When she felt him venture below her stomach, she reveled in the pleasure his mouth was wreaking on her body. Finally, just as she thought she would die from the wanting need she had for him; he posed himself above her, preparing to enter her.  
  
Lucas looked down at her relaxed face, which for the first time in months reflected her contentment. "Darlin, are you sure?" He watched as she opened her eyes, which were full of her desire and love, then, felt as she placed her small hands across his back to not only pull him inside of her but to pull her self over him. Lucas watched as her look changed to that of someone who's been in need of something vital, then, finally granted what they most desperately need.  
  
Dara could feel him begin moving inside of her. Reveling in the contact she could feel as both of them climbed to the heights of passion. Finally, both found release in the other, after which they both floated back to earth.  
  
Holding her close in the aftermath, Lucas glanced down at her. She was resting her head against his chest, with her arm crossed over his chest. Glancing at the clock, he could see it was time for the tranquilizers Matt had prescribed. "Baby, how are you feeling?" Dara sat up, clutching the sheet to her chest, "A lot better than I did before. Especially now that I know I really saw all those things, and that I'm not going insane. And before you ask, no I don't want one of those damned tranquilizers."  
  
Lucas smiled as he placed his hand along her cheek. "That's my girl." With that he turned the light off and pulled her close to him, as he settled down for the night.  
Gabriel stood watching the scene in front of him in fear; he had no doubts as to what would happen if he failed to meet his end of the bargain he had made. He knew as he watched his son taking his wife, that she was no longer as vulnerable as she had been before, which would complicate things to no end.  
  
"I see things have taken a turn, but not in our direction." Turning at the sound of the familiar voice, Gabriel vowed, "This doesn't mean anything, and he has needs to fill. It's not over with yet."  
  
Lucifer looked at the man in skepticism. "I hope for your sake, that you're right. Otherwise, I'll have to amend our original agreement. And before you suggest it, nothing must happen to her until after she delivers that child, and then it must be by her own hand. Not the appearance of such, but definitely by her own hand. Do you understand, Gabriel?"  
  
Gabriel nodded, the lump of fear preventing him from speaking. Turning back to the pit as Lucifer walked away, Gabriel vowed, "Enjoy the little bitch while you can, she won't be around much longer."  
Matt smiled joyfully at Dara as he maneuvered the wand over her abdomen, while watching the monitor. Glancing at her he was thankful that she was back to normal, although both she and Lucas always seemed as though ready for some form of confrontation. With who he wasn't sure, but even that was better than her former state of mind.  
  
Pausing the wand, he smiled as he flipped the button. "There, that's our winner. And listen to that heartbeat." Both Dara and Lucas glanced at the small being moving around, as well as listening to the heartbeat thumping from the speakers. At that moment they could see what was the foot of their child jerk, just as Dara jumped from the shock.  
  
"Oh, he kicked me. If he can kick like that when he's born, we won't have to worry about college tuition. He'll get a scholarship."  
  
Lucas laughed at her returned sense of humor. After the nightmare of the past months, the fact that she still possessed it was a miracle in itself. Once they had learned what was happening to their lives, both had become firmer in their resolve that this was their child and no one or no demon would take this baby away from them.  
  
Matt looked at the monitor in curiosity, then back to Dara. "How did you know that?" Dara glanced at him in uncertainty, "Know what?"  
  
Turning the monitor more in their direction he pointed, "That this baby is a boy? Look it's as plain as day. That's a first, the first four we never could tell."  
  
Lucas and Dara both focused, as they too, were able to discern that this child would indeed be a boy. Lucas shook his head, "After all these years of girls, I'm not sure I'm going to remember what its like to have a little boy around." Dara squeezed his hand tighter, "It's all right. I'm sure it will come back to us."  
  
Matt removed the wand, then handed Dara a towel to remove the lotion used to for the ultrasound. Addressing both as Lucas helped her to sit up, he explained, "Well, baby looks fine, and so do you. Now, we just wait, there's still about three weeks to go yet, but everything seems on track. Just get plenty of rest and stay as calm as possible. I'll see you in week." With that he left to let her dress in privacy.  
  
Turning to her husband Dara asked sarcastically, "Stay calm. Is he kidding? What on earth would I have to get upset about? Just because my dead father-in-law, as well as dead brother-in-law, former obsessed psycho, and lets not forget Satan, all want to get their hands on my baby. Not to mention, see me take my own life. What in the world do I have to get upset about?"  
  
Lucas placed his arm around her shoulder and looked into her eyes. "It's not going to happen. Whatever takes place, we're not going to give in, like your mother said, we're going to stick together. I know I'm not whole without you."  
  
Dara looked at him lovingly, "And I'm not whole without you. All right, if you have that much faith, then so do I." With that she got up from the table with his help and allowed him to help her dress so they could leave.  
Lucas and Dara both waited for the three weeks to pass. All the events that they had previously celebrated beforehand; Dara's birthday, their anniversary, Lucas' birthday, had all been put on hold, due to the strain of the impending birth of their child. They had both agreed to keep the reason for their edginess from their children. Loris suspected something as did Selena, but both had only confessed their worry over Dara and agreed to respect her privacy. The only events that were celebrated, as usual, were Christmas, Rinie's and the twin's birthdays. On those points Dara had insisted, stating that she didn't want to ruin what had come to be special times for their children.  
  
The only observance of their eleventh wedding anniversary came when Lucas handed Dara a jeweler's box before going to sleep that night. This had long been a tradition as well, he took every opportunity to spoil her with a unique piece of jewelry that he had taken the time to make sure was just like his wife, special and one of a kind.  
  
Opening the box, Dara was mildly shocked by it's contents. Inside was the most beautiful cross she had ever seen, although, there was something familiar about it. Lucas took the pendant from the box and fastened it around her neck. "I don't want you to take this off. Ever."  
  
Dara looked at him puzzled, "I love it, and I thank you. But, I don't understand."  
  
Lucas took the pendant in his hand and explained its significance. "The cross itself is one I took from your jewelry box, the one your parents gave to you. That represents their watching over you. Each stone represents a different aspect of our lives." Pointing to the various stones he explained, "The five garnets represent January. The one at the top, is for me, the one on either side, is for the twins, the one in the middle is because we were married in January, and the one on the bottom, is for this baby. The emerald at the bottom is for Ria's birthday. The sapphire is for Caleb, and the blue topaz is for Rinie. The yellow topaz below mine is for you. Altogether, this represents the strength and love of our family. This is a symbol of that, as well as our faith in each other. Plus, I had the priest bless it."  
  
Dara looked at him tenderly. "You did this to protect me, didn't you?" Lucas placed his hand along her cheek. "Partly, and partly because this is an everlasting reminder of what we share between us, and what we've yet to share."  
  
Dara glanced at the necklace. "I'll never take it off. I promise." Satisfied with her promise he settled down, with her close to him to seek rest. Although, they had had the house to themselves, with it being a school holiday and all the children gone for a sleep over with their eldest brother and his wife, they were both exhausted with the seemingly endless waiting game they were now engaged in.  
  
Mama Lucy was still staying with them to help out with the children, more so now because of Dara's ungainliness, due to her condition, than that of the original reason, her mental instability. She had been as protective of Dara as Lucas was, making sure she was always there when needed. They had shared their discovery with the older woman, who was regretful that even in death, her son showed no remorse for his abominable treatment of Lucas.  
  
With the children away, all three had settled down for some peace and rest. Although, both would be severely disturbed before the end of the night.  
Lucilla was in the kitchen, having been unable to sleep, fixing herself a cup of coffee, when Lucas ventured down, having the same problem. Standing in the doorway, watching his grandmother pouring him a cup as well, he observed, "I see I'm not the only one having a problem sleeping tonight."  
  
Lucilla handed him his cup as she took her seat with her own in hand. "Seems the only one who isn't having any difficulty sleeping tonight is Dara. By-the-way, how she feeling, she hasn't got but another week to go."  
  
Taking a sip, Lucas returned, "She seems to be feeling all right. She went right to sleep, no nightmares, no more hallucinations, all in all I'd say she'll be fine."  
  
The wind, which had been howling outside with the threat of another January storm, blew the back door wide open, despite the secured locks. Lucas bolted from his chair to push it closed, when Devon Landrum jumped him as Garrett Darvin knocked him unconscious.  
  
Gabriel Buck stepped through the open doorway, glancing about the room. "Can't say I particularly like what that little bitch did to my house." Noticing Lucilla, who had stood when Lucas had been jumped, he smiled viciously as he looked her up and down. "Mother, my, but you have certainly gotten old." Looking around, he asked casually, "By-the-way, where is she?"  
  
Lucilla looked at her son in disgust. "Where you can't touch her. How could you do this, sale your own flesh and blood to the devil, your soul is one thing, but that of your kin, is something else, how could you do this? Especially after the way you treated Lucas as a child, how can you take away what means the most to him?"  
  
Gabriel stood as though considering her inquiry, then shrugged his shoulders carelessly. "Because I can. I'm being given the chance for more power than you could possibly comprehend, and if the price is this child, then so be it. Besides, what do I care about some squalling brat? Now, I'll ask you again nicely, where is that little bitch my son married?"  
  
Lucilla stood her ground, refusing to give in, as she remained silent. Gabriel shook his head at her stubbornness. "Defiant to the end I see. Good thing father shot himself first otherwise; the old boy would have done you in before too long. Guess I'll have to correct his oversight." With that he focused on Lucilla, picturing the arteries leading to her heart. Imagining them growing smaller, he watched as she began experiencing chest pains, until she collapsed to the floor, barely breathing from the stress of a heart attack. He was about to begin searching for Dara, when he heard her softly calling from upstairs, and then heard her descending the stairs.  
  
Dara had been awakened by the constant ache in her back. Reaching over she felt that her husband's side of the bed was empty. Sitting up, as she called out softly, "Lucas?" When she didn't receive and answer she assumed that he was downstairs. Getting up and putting her robe and slippers on, she went to the top of the staircase to try again. Raising her voice a little she called, "Lucas?" When she still received no answer she shrugged her shoulders, "Guess he didn't hear me." With that she too ventured downstairs.  
  
Gabriel directed Devon and Garrett, "Get out of sight, I want to surprise my sweet little daughter-in-law." Doing as instructed, both stepped back out the door, pulling it to, while Gabriel stepped back into the shadows.  
  
Dara walked into the kitchen after having checked the other downstairs rooms, without finding her husband. Glancing around the room, she spotted something on the other side of the table. Walking over she found Lucilla lying prone on the floor, in severe pain. Kneeling, despite her condition, she lifted the woman's head, asking frantically, "Mama, what's the matter? Is it your heart?" Lucilla opened her eyes and pointed weakly by the back door, whispering hoarsely, "Lucas." Dara looked at her in puzzlement. Placing a cushion from one of the chairs under her head, Dara carefully lowered Lucilla's head to the floor. Gripping the table to pull herself up, Dara gained her feet, looking to the back door, where she found her husband, lying on the floor unconscious. Rushing over she, once more, knelt on the floor. Lifting his head to her lap, she could see he had been hit by the bruise on the side of his forehead, as well as his swollen mouth, and bruised cheek. Looking at him in fright she spoke aloud, "Oh Lucas! Who did this?" Dara started in surprise when she heard a voice reply, "I really should apologize for that, I'm afraid the boys were a little over zealous in their attempts to restrain your husband."  
  
Gabriel had stood, unseen, in the shadows watching Dara, as she discovered what was taking place. Stepping out of the shadows, he announced his presence and watched the shocked, then puzzled look on her face. He had to admit to himself, he could easily see what his son, as well as other men found so appealing about her. Even in her advanced condition, she was a very beautiful woman. Gabriel smiled at her, maliciously, as he stated, "I can certainly understand what Lucas sees in you. But then, Buck men have always been adept when it comes to acquiring beautiful women."  
  
Dara stared at the man in shock. There was something about him but she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was. "Who, are you?" Dara watched the look on his face change to one of mockery, "Can't you tell, dear?" Dara focused harder on the man in front of her, then, glancing down at her husband as he began to regain consciousness, looking from one to the other, she could see the similarities in the features of the two. Her eyes widened with the comprehension, as she looked hard at the man. "Dear God!" Gabriel raised an eyebrow at her, "Hardly, my dear." Dara glanced down at her husband, who was struggling to open his eyes, just as the back door was thrown open and she was snatched off the floor by Devon and Garrett.  
  
Gabriel chuckled in amusement when Dara screamed, as she was snatched up and held by his two accomplices. He was, however, surprised to see the fear in her eyes, replaced by anger as she addressed him. "How can you do this? Not only to your son, but to your grandchild, this baby is apart of you, doesn't that mean anything to you?" Gabriel considered her question for a moment before he replied, "Yes, it does. It means that once I've given this child over to Lucifer, and you've taken your own life, I'll be endowed with a great amount of power. That means a great deal."  
  
Dara stared at him in disdain, as she stated, "Lucas was right. You are most definitely a bastard." Dara wasn't shocked when he lashed out, striking her across her face. Dara looked at him with hatred, shaking her long hair out of her face, she stated, "Go ahead, and hit me if that's what makes you feel like a man, but remember this. No matter how many times you hit me, your son is and always will be more of a man than you could have ever hoped to be. And two, I don't care what you do, I will never be afraid of you again, you're nothing but a coward."  
  
Gabriel fumed at Dara's impertinence, determined to make her pay for her defiance he glowered at her as he stated dangerously, "Well, we'll just have to see if we can't find someway to change your mind, now wont we?" With that he was about to approach her, when both Garrett and Devon were jerked to the floor. Looking down he saw that his son was now fully conscious and glaring at him with pure hatred.  
  
"Run Dara, get the hell out of here. NOW!"  
  
Dara was about to turn towards the door when it swung shut of it's own accord, glancing back she saw Gabriel shaking his head, "I don't think so. You have something I want and unless I miss my guess, it should be ready for delivery any time now." Lucas, who was trying to keep Garrett and Devon, leveled to the floor, nodded in the direction of the front hall. "Dara, get out of here!"  
  
Dara was about to turn in the other direction when she recalled her mother's words, "You must pull together, you can't overcome this without each other." Stopping she reached down to grab her husband's arm. "Not without you, we each need the other."  
  
Lucas thought she had lost her mind, until he remembered her mother's words as well. Looking down at the two demons he was attempting to restrain, he quickly brought his fist to both their mouths to buy himself some time, then, quickly jumped up, taking his wife's hand as he ran out of the kitchen, pulling her behind him. Dara glanced behind her, "What about mama?" Lucas threw over his shoulder, "She's better off where she's at, and he thinks he's finished her off so he'll leave her alone." With that he hurried her upstairs to their bedroom. Slamming the door shut behind them, he locked it, although he knew it would do no good.  
  
Dara looked at him in fright, "What are we going to do?"  
  
Lucas shook his head as he pulled her to him, "I don't know, but we'll think of something. I thought your mother said we'd know what to do when the time came. If that's true, a little illumination at the moment would be appreciated."  
  
Downstairs, Gabriel was seething. "Get up you fools, I want this finished. That bitch is going to pay for her insults, one way or the other." Garrett and Devon were picking themselves up off the floor to follow his lead as he slowly purposely walked through the house. "It's no good hiding, boy. You should remember, I'll find you. I always have. And if I'm not mistaken, you're about to be severely handicapped."  
  
Lucas and Dara looked at each other inquiringly. "What do you think he meant by 'handicapped'?" No sooner had he said it, then Dara bent over, a look of severe pain crossing her face as she ground out, "I think I know." Lucas helped her to sit on the bed as she stated, "You have got to be kidding me. Of all the inopportune times." Finally the pain subsided, and she was able to breath normally again. Lucas looked at her hopefully, "Maybe it's a false alarm." Dara sat a second, waiting to see if another pain would quickly follow, as had been the case with her previous pregnancies. When one didn't she too, considered the possibility. "Maybe, lets hope."  
  
Just then the door was thrown open as Gabriel, followed by his two accomplices stepped through. Lucas pulled Dara up, placing himself in front of her and his father. "You're not getting her, or the baby!"  
  
Gabriel took in the fierce look of determination on his son's face. "You know, you really are stubborn, Lucas. Why not just let things happen as they were meant to, and accept it."  
  
Lucas glared hatefully at the man, "You promised something that does not belong to you. They're mine and I am not of the mind to give them up."  
  
Dara watched in horror as Gabriel focused his attention and energy on Lucas. "I see you've forgotten the lessons I taught you when you were a boy. I guess I'll just have to give you a refresher course." With that, she watched as Lucas stiffened, and a crimson line appeared on his back, as if he were being whipped. Touching the place, she could see it was blood.  
  
Lucas took three more such blows, then, stood straight and looked at his father mockingly. "Is that the best you can do, old man?"  
  
Gabriel sneered as he narrowed his gaze at his son's defiance. "Actually, no, I think I can do much better than that." With that he turned his gaze on Dara.  
  
Before either she or Lucas could act, Gabriel focused his gaze on Dara, and nodding his head, slammed her against the wall, dazing her momentarily. Lucas watched the scene in fright and anger, as he exclaimed, "Dara!" Crossing the space he knelt down besides her, taking her arm to help her up, feeling her sway. "Are you all right?" Dara shook her head, in an attempt to clear it, as she tried to focus once more. "I think so."  
  
Lucas turned, "You lousy bastard! Abuse me all you want, but you leave her alone."  
  
Gabriel nodded to Garrett and Devon, who closed in on the couple as Gabriel stated, "Oh don't worry, I intend to teach you a lesson before this is over with, but she's in need of a little 'home correction', as well." With that Garrett knocked Lucas to the floor, as Devon attempted to grab Dara.  
  
Dara felt the pain starting once more and bent over with the strain of it, exposing the necklace Lucas had given her for their anniversary. When Devon went to place his arm across her chest to restrain her, she heard him scream in agony. Looking at his arm, she saw a cross shaped burn there. Looking down at the necklace, she comprehended what had happened, just as a bright light filled the room. Looking up she saw the spirit of her mother once more.  
  
Nodding her head, Gwenna directed, "Now, Dara!" Dara concentrated, focusing her love and devotion for her husband into a visible form of energy. Devon, as well as Garrett, who had been restraining Lucas, screamed with the agony as the bright light emanated from the cross around Dara's neck, striking both in the chest. Dara watched as the light engulfed them and they both disappeared in a shower of light.  
  
Gabriel took in the scene in horror, certain he was about to be dispersed as well. At that moment Lucifer chose to appear. Gabriel's look changed to one of gloating as he assumed Lucifer's appearance was for his benefit, until he saw the look of disdain in the other's eyes.  
  
Dara had rushed over to help Lucas up, as he messaged his now sore throat, where Garrett had been pressing his forearm. Looking at, what appeared to be, the man in front of her. She pressed closer to her husband in fear. "Is that who, or what I think he is?" Lucas drew her closer as he answered her query, "I'm afraid it is." Narrowing his gaze, he stated his position. "I told him and I'm telling you, he promised you something he had no right to. Neither my wife nor our children are up for grabs. They both belong to me, and I'm not in the habit of giving up what's mine."  
  
Lucifer took in the scene in front of him, from the spirit of Dara's mother standing close to her daughter, to the look of fierce determination on Lucas' face. Then, addressing them, he stated, "I haven't come for either your wife or the child. Yes, your father promised me the soul of the child she's carrying, but it was also up to him to personally deliver it to me. But I can see that you two have defeated him. I must admit to being disappointed, but you have overcome considerable adversity. He'll not bother you again, but you must be the ones to dispatch him." Turning to Gabriel, who was now shaking with fear, he addressed, "I leave you to their mercy." With that he disappeared.  
  
Gwenna stepped closer to her daughter, "You have no choice, he is already dead, and he must be sent where he can cause no one any further harm." Dara glanced at her husband. Nodding, Lucas agreed, "She's right, darlin. It's the only way." Dara nodded her agreement, 'All right, what do I do?"  
  
Gwenna instructed, "Both of you, close your eyes and concentrate. Focus your energy, the rest will take care of itself." Doing as told, both closed their eyes and concentrated on the pain and suffering Gabriel had caused. Finally, they heard the same agonizing scream from him as they had heard previously. When the opened their eyes, all that was left was a trace of the light shower, which had engulfed him.  
  
Dara looked at her mother with a mixture of sorrow and love. "You always said you would be there when we really needed you." Gwenna nodded her head as she affirmed, "Yes, I did. And I meant what I said." She was about to turn when Dara stopped her. "Do you have to leave, mama?"  
  
Gwenna looked at her daughter compassionately. "I'll always be apart of you, Dara. That will never change, you'll hear, and see me again. Every time you look at your children, or hear their laughter or see their tears, I'll be there, deep inside." Turning to address Lucas she stated, "You, I'm still not quite sure about, but I think by the time you and my daughter have been married for, oh say, a lifetime, I'll be able to accept you. But, in the meantime, keep taking care of her like you have been, otherwise, I'll have to come back to haunt you. And you know I can do it, too."  
  
Lucas smiled at her humor. "You know I will." Dara looked at her mother in gratitude, "Thank you, mama." Gwenna smiled, "Don't thank me, you two did all the work. Speaking of which, you need to see about Lucilla, who'll be fine, by the way. And I strongly suggest you get to a hospital, my grandson is about ready to make his appearance." With that she was gone in a bright curtain of shimmering starlight.  
  
Lucilla came in and sat on the bed, trying to catch her breath. Both looked at her in concern as Lucas went to kneel in front of her. "Mama, are you all right?" Lucilla looked at him reproachfully. "Course I am, boy. Just an angina attack, he might have knocked me down, but he didn't keep me there." Looking at Dara, she asked, "How about you child, you feeling all right?"  
  
Dara wasn't able to answer at that moment as a severe labor pain, was gripping her, leaning against the dresser, she ground out, "I think we need to get to the hospital."  
  
Lucas and Lucilla exchanged looks of concern. "You help her get dressed, while I put some clothes on." Dara looked at her husband, cursing, "The hell with getting dressed, put your shirt on and get me to the hospital. NOW!" Unaccustomed to this side of his wife, he quickly complied.  
Lucas walked in the room, stopping to watch his wife sleeping. Although her labor had been a long and arduous process, as well as extremely painful, she now had a look of peace and contentment on her relaxed face, making her look even more beautiful than before. Lucas crossed the distance to her bed and sat on the edge watching as she slowly opened her eyes, smiling up at him. Reaching to her chest, she made sure her cross was in place, having refused to remove it, as well as her wedding ring, stating that the only way the nurse would get either was over her dead body.  
  
Lucas placed his hand on her cheek. "How are you feeling?" Dara placed her own hand over his, "Fine. Tired and a little sore." Gently touching his swollen mouth she asked, "How about you?" Smiling he brought her hand to his mouth to place a kiss on her palm. "Now that this is all over with and you and the baby are fine, I feel fantastic." Dara smiled at him tenderly, "How's Adam?" Nodding his head in response he informed her, "He's just fine, the doc said they'll bring him in a moment. By the way, I called the kids and your sister, they're all thrilled."  
  
The nurse didn't give them a chance for further conversation as she opened the door and brought their son in. Both had agreed to name him Adam David, after Dara's father and Lucas. Dara eagerly took her son, looking into his small face lovingly. "Well little one, you took a lot of work and effort to bring into this world, but you were definitely worth it."  
  
Lucas watched his wife as she began nursing the baby. Considering everything they had been through for the past nine months, he agreed with his wife's statement, as he marveled at the tiny bundle she was holding close to her heart. Feeling his heart swell with his love for her and their children, he leaned over, careful of her and the baby, to place a long, deep kiss on her lips.  
  
Dara looked at him in curiosity, "Not that I object, but what was that for?"  
  
Lucas placed his hand along her cheek. "Because I love you, and you have no idea how grateful I am that you're here with me. You know your mother was right; you're definitely the light to my darkness."  
  
Dara smiled as she leaned over and returned his kiss, "You're no more grateful than I am. I don't think I could live without you. Even if there is a darker side to you, I still love you will all my heart. And that will never change."  
  
Lucas thanked his luck for having seen this woman eleven years ago, and for his having enough sense to marry her. She was what made him want to wake up, as well as go to bed at night. There was no explaining how it worked but their marriage was stronger now than when they were first married. Even if they had to endure the Hell of his darkness at times, it was worth it to bask in the light of her heaven for the rest of their lives.  
  
THE END 


End file.
